Wanted for Murder 1
by Yana D Aristocrat
Summary: Not a new story. A lot of you may remember this from Animespiral. I thought I'd post it up since some of you had asked me to.Summary inside Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

_This is not a new story. This story was actually posted on the former Animespiral site a few years ago. I decided to post some of my earlier work because a few of you ,from the former site and who have been reading my stories for years, had asked. This is for you, thank you for being so devoted and reading all these years what I had to write. To those who have read this story already, it's been revised. Edited and cleaned up…a tad._

**Kagome Higurashi is on the run. She had to leave her home in Japan for something she did not do with help of her friends. Now, living in New York City, she tries to live a different life in hopes that her innocence will submerge as the time passes. Meeting new people in her life, she finds herself attracted to a certain hanyou but feels terrible about the past she must hide. But does this hanyou have more to hide than she does? How far would someone go for someone they barely know? Starring: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Appearances by the less known characters in the anime are expected.**

Chapter 1

"Thank you" a girl yelled as she got out of a pick up truck holding a jacket over her head as she ran down the street. She went down an alley way and lit a cigarette under an awning of an abandoned store. It was pouring out. She squinted her eyes looking around, observing the new area she was in. ' What a dump' she thought. The rain seemed to cease and she started to walk down the road. Scanning around for the address number she had written down in a worn out, torn piece of paper. Wet from the rain, she tried to make out the numbers.She had called previously responding to an ad for a vacant room. The girl on the phone, Sango, gave her the directions to the dreadful ominous looking place. She looked down again to make sure she was looking for the right place.  
_134 West 24th st  
New York, NY apt #6B  
added note: if you pass the bum with a mumu and a shower cap on, you've gone too far._

She looked up and saw the bum, and chuckled under her breath. 'How accurate,' she thought. She turned back and saw the address on a door, very faint, the numbers were almost worn off hardly being readable; someone seemed to have gone over it with a marker.  
She rang the buzzer. Nothing. She rang it again, five more times consecutively. Still nothing. The girl sighed, flicking her cigarette off to the side. Getting pissed off; she started banging on the door.

"Locked out?" whispered a voice behind her.

She turned around, trying to hide the fact that she was startled, with her hand in her pocket preparing to take her knife out. She turned to see a guy in a black hooded sweater. His hood hid his face a bit and all she could see were his amber eyes emerging from the darkness, a couple of strands of his hair, white strands, fell out revealing it to the naked eye. He noticed he startled her and raised both hands up.

" Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, you can let go of the knife in your pocket." he said as he revealed a set of keys in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other.

The girl eased her tense muscles. She had and felt a bit embarrassed that he had noticed.  
He stuck the key in and turned it to open the door leading to a dark hallway. He gestured for the girl to go in first.

"um…thanks" she said as she got in not turning her back on him incase he was to try something.

"You're not from around here, huh?" he asked as he turned to his mailbox to check his mail. A couple of bills, no checks, nothing new, he thought.

She ignored his question and started to walk towards the elevator. He walked passed her and whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. " The elevator doesn't work, doll face".

She turned around to see him heading up the stairs. She followed up going to the sixth floor. By the time she got to the sixth floor, she was out of breath and had slumped to the ground. She was so tired and hungry. After what she had gone through, all she wanted was clean clothes, a shower and a warm bed to sleep in. The guy got off the same floor as she did and walked toward a door and opened it with his keys. He looked back at the breathless girl and felt sympathetic. She seemed sad and worn out. She appeared to look as if she hadn't slept for days. He went through one of his grocery bags, took out a bottle of water, and put it beside her. She looked at the water and at him.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo" he said without looking at her and walked into his apartment. She looked at the bottle of water. She was dying of thirst. She hadn't drank anything for the whole day and she hadn't eaten food for almost a week. She didn't trust anyone though.What if the bottle of water was poisoned? She couldn't risk it. She was getting so dizzy and she was tired, she just wanted to rest. She looked at the apartment door that the guy had just walked in. ' 6F. '

'Ok, gladly that isn't the apartment I'm looking for." she thought in relief. She got up, took the bottle and placed it outside of that guy's door and walked towards the end of the hall to find 6B. Once she found it, she knocked on the door. A girl answered and welcomed her inside.

" Hi, I'm Sango, we spoke on the phone" she said in a giddy tone.

" Uh...my name is Kag…" the girl paused. She scoffed at her paranoia. Who would know her here? She traveled to the opposite side of the world. "sorry, I'm so tired. My name is Kagome."

Sango looked at her and smiled." Ok, Kagome? Well let's show you your room then!"

Kagome had followed. She was starting to feel dizzy again and started to trip on things. Sango looked back concerned and glanced back bewilderedly.

"You ok?" she asked but her voice sounded far away, as if someone had covered her ears.

She forced a nod but didn't seem to convince her. She turned back and placed a hand on her shoulder. Everything was moving in circles. She needed to lay down before something happened. She heard Sango's voice again and her eyes rolled back. She could hear Sango shout something to someone and then she fainted.

"I don't understand... Should I call the hospital" said a female voice as Kagome came to. She kept her eyes closed but her ears were alert.

" Feh, for what? She's probably a junkie in need of a fix." said another voice, a male voice. "Look at her; she is all scrawny and pale."

Kagome began to open her eyes and focus through the bright light that shone through her eyelashes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" Look, she's awake!"Sango said as she ran over to the couch." hey...how are you feeling, are you ok? Need anything? You scared me.."She said as she handed Kagome some water and crackers.

" I'm...alright" Kagome said as she looked at the guy who obviously said she was a junkie. It was the same guy who had opened the door for her downstairs.

Sango, noticing the odd look on Kagome's face decided to introduce her to her friend. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha, he lives in 6F. I called him to come help me pick you up when you fainted on the floor. " she said as she walked towards the kitchen .

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and rolled his eyes." Was my water not good enough for you?" he said as he followed Sango into the kitchen.

Kagome started to feel better once she finished eating the crackers, she was still hungry but she wasn't dizzy anymore. She went into the kitchen to see Sango making something to eat and Inuyasha sitting at the table smoking a cigarette.

"So, you must be so tired and uncomfortable...your clothes are wet. I have some dry clothes for you in your room. Your boyfriend Hojo sent your clothes here along with the payment for your half of the room and some spare money." Sango said as she cut some carrots and placed them into a pot.

" He is not my boyfriend." Kagome said as she took off her wet hooded sweater and placed it behind a chair. She untied her bun and her long raven hair fell down her back. Her face was covered in run down mascara.

" Hmm, then your pimp, maybe?" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha!" Sango scolded. "I'm sorry. He doesn't know how to talk to people."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't know what guy pays for all of your things and not be your boyfriend" he exhaled a breath of smoke.

Kagome shot him a scowl. " Screw you.."she gritted. "Who do you think yo-"

" Kagome, please ignore him. He is full of opinions that no one cares to hear. He is just an asshole and weren't you leaving?"

Inuyasha looked down and smiled then shrugged. " I think I'll stay a while."

Kagome felt her face heat up. Her eyes burned as she felt tears coming in. She did not want to cry in front of the two.

" Um...I'm going to go take a shower.." she whispered as she quickly turned avoiding eyes with them.

Inuyasha had noticed and felt a moment of guilt that he had said that.

"Alright...dinner is almost ready." Sango yelled out and then scowled at Inuyasha "Don't start..."

"What?" Inuyasha scoffed defensively.

Kagome walked passed the hallway leading to the bedrooms, she knew which one was hers due to the boxes piled on top of another in front of a door. She picked up one box and went into the room. She sat on the bed and began to cry.

' _Oh god, oh god..this can't be happening_.' She kept trying to refrain herself from crying out loud but trying to suppress it only made it worse. Luckily, she heard someone blast on the radio. After she felt herself calm down from crying, she opened the boxes. She saw most of her clothes, some blankets, her accessories, her personal documents, pictures, her journal and a few pair of boots and sneakers. There was also an envelope with 500 and a note.  
**Dear kagome: **

**Take this money and use it for what you need. Everything will clear up soon, you'll see, I didn't send any checks or your credit cards because right now it'd be best that you do not use them. I know you must be going through hell. I'm sorry I cannot be there to comfort you. The girls and I, Yuka and Eri of course,all chipped in and hope everything turns out ok. Be careful and you take care of yourself. We will take care of everything here. Stay low. We'll keep you informed.  
-From your true friends always, **

**Hojo, Yuka and Eri.**

Kagome sniffed. Her tears burned her eyes. How hard and sad it was just to up and leave but she had to. She had no choice. They were looking for her. She took out her things, placed them on the bed, and placed the boxes aside. She took a while to observe the room. It was a small room with a small window and a closet on the side. She sat on a twin sized bed and there was a nightstand by it. She placed her journal on the nightstand. She put all her shoes under the bed and hung up all her clothes in the closet. She took the pictures and envelope of money and put in inside her journal. She took the dry clothes that Sango had for her and put them outside since she did not need them. She grabbed her pajamas and went towards the shower.

When she got out into the hallway, she walked towards the bathroom and bumped into a guy in boxers coming out of the bathroom.

" uhhh.." Kagome turned around to hide her red face.

" Hehe...it is ok...please, feel free to look all you want. I'm not shy." the guy said as he walked away.

" Leave her alone, Miroku, she knows nothing of your perverted self.." spat Inuyasha who slumped on the couch.. Miroku slumped besides him as Sango came out into the hallway.

" Oh, hey Kagome, food will almost be done, are you going to take a shower?" She asked.

Kagome looked around towards the guys on the couch " um..yes..." she said shyly.

Sango walked towards her and whispered. " Better lock the door..." she joked.

Kagome was baffled by her comment but didn't proceed into asking questions. She went inside the bathroom to take a shower and took her advice by locking the door.

"So, who's the babe?" asked Miroku, the guy in boxers.

Sango turned to him and sighed. " Leave her alone you pervert. It doesn't look like she needs any more problems..."

Miroku smiled. " Who says I would be a problem? Maybe I am the key to solving them."

Sango threw a pillow at him.

" Oh, stop... and go put on some clothes.You can't wear things like that now that she is here." Sango said as she went back into the kitchen.

Miroku grabbed a shirt, put it on, and turned to Inuyasha who was reading the newspaper.

" So, what's this girl's deal anyway?" Miroku asked.

" Feh, beats the shit out of me. Besides, I don't care." he said as he placed the newspaper down.

Miroku got up from the couch and kneeled on the floor to start doing push-ups. "Yo, Inuyasha, you heard about the girl who slaughtered her family?"

" No shit? Where'd you hear this? I didn't hear this on the news... "Inuyasha said as he leaned his whole body back on the couch.

"Eh, it happened in Japan actually. My mom just came back and she told me."he grunted with each push-up.

Inuyasha looked frustrated and sighed. "Then why ask me if I heard about it?"

Miroku stopped doing his push-ups and sat up. " Cause..."he panted. " You always know what goes around no matter where it's at. Anyway, it's insane over there. They are making it into this big issue. I hear the girl is like not even 18 yet and just lost it. She murdered her mother, grandfather, little brother and the freakin'cat and the way she did it too?" he whistled. " talk about teen tantrums." he grunted as he got up.

" Ok guys, the food is ready. Tell Kagome to come out." Sango said.

Miroku went into the kitchen while Inuyasha walked towards the bathroom to knock. As he was about to knock, Kagome came out in a towel and gasped.

Inuyasha turned his face away. " Um...sorry...just wanted to say that...that...dinner's ready.." he said as he walked away.

"Oh… ok...thanks." she said as she watched him turn into the kitchen. She ran into her room before that pervert guy could see her in a towel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, so this may be different to you readers who are used to my Sess/Kag stories. Keep in mind, I wrote this years ago and the style of writing may be more juvenile. I was just learning how to put a story together, lol.

Don't hate me for posting it up. I still love Sesshomaru and Kagome together.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up the next day in a room that didn't look familiar at first. Then she realized where she was. She got up to look around, grabbed her toothbrush, and walked towards the bathroom. Sango was in it blow drying her hair.

" Oh, sorry, Kagome..I will be done in a minute."she turned it off for a minute.

Kagome smiled. "No need to rush, take your time...where are you going?"

Sango yelled through the noise as she turned it on again. "Work". She said gloomily while rolling the brush into her hair giving it a flare." Does it look ok?" She asked as she was added mousse to it.

"Great.." Kagome smiled.

"Eh..I never know what to do with my hair." she rolled her eyes and sighed. " Oh, Let me apologize for Inuyasha and Miroku. I promise you they are the sweetest guys...they just like to act up and show off."

"I see..." Kagome nodded not really knowing what to say.

Sango unplugged the blow dryer and brought it to her room. " Oh, Kagome, before I forget, your keys are on the table and don't worry about Miroku and Inuyasha, they don't live here but they might as well. They both live in 6F if you need anything. Although I suggest you don't ask Miroku for anything...he can be..uh..a ..well, he's something." Sango said as she threw on her coat and sprayed some perfume.

"Ok, well…I'll see you later then?" Kagome said.

" Sure thing, I'll bring some Chinese food tonight, don't tell the boys... they'll go nuts and attack me before I can get through the door." she smiled and left.

Kagome brushed her teeth and went to the living room. She slopped herself on the couch and started to read a newspaper that was on the coffee table. It was yesterday's newspaper. She placed it back down on the coffee table when she heard the jingling of keys. Inuyasha entered the apartment and walked into the living room.

" Hey, kiddo" Inuyasha said as he put out his cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table.

Kagome was baffled to why he was there but then remembered what Sango had said

Seeing her perplexed face, he lifted his keys and smiled. " Sango gave us copies of the keys. We all have copies of each other's apartments. Are you hungry? I bought some McDonald's breakfast."

Kagome faltered a smile.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it like I did the water." he teased with a serious face as he stood by the coffee table pulling out another cigarette.

She stared wordlessly and picked up her hair and wrapped it into a ponytail. She stood up and walked over to the bags he had set on the table. He watched as she played with her hair a bit to stay the way she wanted it to, sending a breeze of scented shampoo to Inuyasha's nose. He took in the smell and gasped at his unexpected arousal. He cleared his throat and stepped away from her.

" You know...for someone who hasn't eaten lately...you don't eat much when the opportunity is given." Inuyasha said trying to get his mind off that scent.

" Just haven't had much of the appetite. I'm not hungry now..nor I haven't been for the last few weeks, but I'm eating this so I don't get dizzy again.." she said as she took little bites and swallowed it with some coffee he had also brought. "I never had Mc.Donalds" she said as she turned to him and smiled. "My mom said McDonalds is for lazy people…" she paused and blinked back the unexpected tears. She cleared her throat and looked away from him.

"What? What planet did you come from? People in Africa even eat Mcdonalds. It's nationwide."

"How do you know they have a McDonalds in Africa?" she twitched her lips and opened her eyes wide at his nonsensical teasing.

He shrugged with a smirk. "I mean, I…just assume there is one."

She smirked and continued to eat with force.

Inuyasha looked at her. That was the first time she had smiled since she came. As if she realized she was smiling, she immediately stopped. Almost like she told herself she wasn't allowed to smile.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed a muffin. "So, what are your plans for today?" he asked.

Kagome looked down..."I don't know. I guess...look for a job." she said as she continued taking little bites. Each bite she took forced its way down, but her stomach was trying to fight it.

"What kind of job are you looking for?" Inuyasha asked with interest as he sat down by her, he moved down realizing he sat to close.

"One the pays…"she joked and he was surprised by it. " Um..I don't know. I'm not really picky. I guess I just want it off the books for now."

"Off the books, hm? Why, you running from the cops or somethin'?" Inuyasha joked.

Kagome stopped chewing." No, I'm not. Why?" Inuyasha looked at her perplexed.

" It was a joke." He said. "I won't ask, you won't tell. Everyone has their reasons to work off the books."

Kagome calmed down yet felt cautious. " Oh...um...yeah. " she said.

" Well., you are looking at the master of hook-ups.I know a job that would be perfect for you. You are lucky you are pretty, you can get a job easily." Inuyasha bit his tongue realizing he said she was pretty. _Shit._

Kagome blushed and his expression went cold.

" I mean, since you don't look that bad. Anyway, there is this Waitress opening at this nightclub I work at, I'm the manager so it is pretty much up to me.." he said in a teasing way.

Kagome looked at him. "So? Then hook me up' Master of hookups'." she said sarcastically.

" Feh, I don't see what's in it for me. Unless.." Inuyasha smiled devilishly.

Kagome frowned. She knew it. Guys never do anything out of the goodness of their hearts. Always want something in return. On her way to America, every guy she asked for help wanted her to do him a favor...a sexual favor. She shot up and threw a piece of hash brown at him.

" You are so disgusting! I don't need your help, I'm not doing anything, Pervert!" she yelled storming into her room.

"What?" Inuyasha stood on the couch confused not knowing what just went on and cocked a brow. He got up and walked towards her room. He entered her room without knocking to see an undressed Kagome in her Bra and underwear.

She screamed and backed into a corner trying to cover herself. "Get out. Please!"

Inuyasha immediately covered his eyes and turned around. " I'm sorry but you have the wrong idea.."

Kagome began to freak out but she remained in the corner scared to move. She lowered her head shamefully. She quickly put on her shirt and pants.

"Please let me explain..you have the wrong idea..." he said. "I'm coming in Kagome, you better be dressed" Inuyasha came and stopped in the doorway. He looked down at the angry girl with a knife on his neck. Tears running down her face. He felt bad. What the hell did this girl go through?

" Kagome, take the knife away from my neck before someone gets hurt." Inuyasha said softly

Kagome pressed the knife down harder. " No, what do you want with me? Leave me alone! I'm not going to sleep with you just so you can get me a job!"

Inuyasha started to laugh. "What? What are you-"

"Don't play stupid. I know what you were hinting at. Well, asshole, I don't need you to get a job. I can-"

He slapped the knife out of her hand and held both of her arms tightly. She gasped at how quick it happened and he twisted her arms around her.

" Let go!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha sighed. " Look, little girl, I have no intention to sleep with your sorry crazy ass, want the job or not? If you do, go to Emperor's palace by Columbus Circle. If not, your loss! " he said as he let her go and walked out.

Kagome looked confused and dropped to the floor, curling into a little ball, crying. Inuyasha heard her break into tears as he stood out the door. He felt bad, he wanted to help her. He couldn't though. She was afraid of him. He sighed and left the apartment. Where did Sango find this girl?  
Kagome got up and lay on her bed. She was embarrassed. It hurt not to be able to trust anyone. She cried, _'oh mom, i miss you_' she thought. _' I wasn't prepared for this_'. She felt tired again as her eyes grew heavy from sobbing. She drifted into a dream yet she still felt slightly awake.

_**"Mom? I'm home! Sota? Grandpa? Well, sorry I'm late!! We caught the late show," Kagome said as she walked around the house. " mom? Ok, I'm not that late, where is everyone? There is no way you guys are sleeping"**_

_**She walked into the kitchen to turn on the lights but the lights wouldn't go on. She was getting scared. "Guys, this isn't funny! Sota, if you are up to this, I will kill you!" she cried. It was raining outside and thundering and lightning. Just like in the horror film she had just gone to see. The lights around the house weren't going on. She went to her brother's room, he wasn't in there. She kept walking around the house, "Mom?" She walked into her mom's room and tried to turn on the light. It didn't turn on. The only source of light she had was coming from the lightning shone through the windows. Then she spotted another flickering light. Candles? She walked over the side of the bed seeing a trail of candles that lead to her mom's bathroom. Kagome gulped. " m-m--mom?" she stuttered. She opened the door and saw a pool of blood on the bathroom tiles and gasped. ' oh god, oh god.'she thought . She walked over to the bathtub and opened the curtains. She covered her mouth and stifled a scream. " oh god!! MOM!!"she wailed and her screeching wail echoed in her own ears.**_

__

Kagome woke up, scared in a pool of sweat. She looked around trying to make sense of things. She was breathing fast. Holding her chest trying to comfort her heartbeat.

" Oh god.." she cried. She punched her bed frame in agitation causing the skin on her knuckles to rip open and started bleeding. She ignored it and looked at the clock. It was 12 noon. She decided to get up, take a shower and leave to that place Inuyasha had mentioned. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and got dressed. She buttoned her black shirt and straightened it along her dark denim jeans. That was the only conservative thing she owned. She put her hair back but then decided to keep it loose. She glanced at the mirror and snarled. She looked like death. She pulled out a makeup bag and put some foundation on with a bit of lip gloss. She grabbed her bag and put her journal in it, where she takes with her everywhere. She opened the envelope and grabbed 60 and was out the door. She did not know how to get to Time Square, it was her first time in New York city, and by herself. She asked a man who was outside of her building. He was sweeping the steps grumbling to himself.

" Hi, um...I have a question?" Kagome asked politely to the guy.

The guy stopped and looked up, he smiled. " What do you want, sweetheart, I'm kind of busy!" he said in a polite yet rude way.

" um where is Time Square?" Kagome asked perplexedly.

The guy smiled." hun, you're not that far from it...walk ten blocks down that way and you're at you're there, if you want to take the train, then your lazy ass can get a train in the corner, oh by the way, you're bunking with Sango, right?"

"…yes."

"Tell her to recycle her damn garbage! I'm the superintendent, names Koga!" he said putting his dirty hand out.

" uh...Kagome" she smiled.

" Cute...Well Kagome, off you go," he said while he picked up the broom and started sweeping.

"Thanks" she shouted.

" Hmmph..."

Kagome walked towards the way he pointed. As soon as she got there she had went through 10 catcalls, five guys asking for her number, two girls, one she wasn't sure if it was a guy or a girl, and a religious lady following her three blocks down pointing at her, yelling she was the devil.

" This place is crazy!" Kagome yelled in frustration. She looked around and found the place. It wasn't so hard to find. It lit up most of the block with its lit ornate advertised sign. She went towards the door and a big guy blocked it.

" Name, affiliation and reason?" he said bluntly.

" Um, sorry?"she said confused.

" Don't worry about it , Rocko, she is with me.." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand. "this way.." he lead her towards stairs. She heard loud music coming from below. She stopped Inuyasha in the middle of the stairs.

"Inuyasha? I wanted to say I'm.."

Inuyasha interrupted. " Look, forget it, follow me..It's a good thing you came cause the position was about to be filled to some girl, but I held it long enough.I knew you were going to come..." he said while avoiding her eyes.

She half grinned and followed him.

" I already filled out your papers...you don't need to put private information since it is off the books and I'll be the one paying you. Let me fill you in on a couple of things." he brought her to the side of the hallway and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "This is a private club, nothing but bad people come here, you got that? So don't get involved. Secondly, my brother owns this club and he likes his employees to dress a certain way so none of your Emo/Goth/ punk whatever stuff ok?

Kagome cocked a brow. "I'm not any of those things."

"Yeah, right…"he said in disbelief."Oh yeah, most importantly, don't be late...I won't cover for your ass." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her and lead her to the office. He handed her an outfit that she had to wear for the job. She looked at the skimpy thing.

"Are you serious? I'm not wearing that!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " Well, you have to. Listen, guys in here are greasy slime balls. They come here basically to see waitresses wear this...since you're attractive, they'll tip you very well...they might be rude and say nasty comments, but Kagome, just ignore them, if they touch you, thats a different story, you tell me ok? don't try to act on it. Your brave little tough girl act doesn't work in here.."

Kagome sighed. " Whatever..." she said snatching the outfit. This is going to be hell, she thought.

He pointed into a room and she walked in shooting him a scowl and slammed the door in his face.

Inuyasha chuckled disbelievingly and sighed. " Thanks, Inuyasha for getting me this job." he imitated what he would have liked to hear from the girl. " Eh, don't worry about it. " he replied to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome went into the ladies' bathroom with the outfit Inuyasha had handed her. "I can't believe this.." She said to herself.  
She tried on the outfit and started laughing at herself as she saw her reflection in the mirror.

" You got to be kidding me!!" Kagome laughed. When she put on the uniform she had noticed that it was really short and see through. It was a black and red outfit. The skirt was a frilly flared out black skirt that was so short, it was like a shirt. The outfit came with a black sequenced thong. The shirt was a black corset with red strings, added with a choker that was a red glittery bow-tie. There was a knock on the door.

" Kagome, I forgot to give you the shoes...does the outfit fit?" Inuyasha muffled through the door.

Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

" I think it's too small..." Kagome said as she tried to pull her skirt down but it kept bouncing back up.

"Um, actually...that's the way it's supposed to fit. I'd say it is a little to big for you since you are scrawny..."he smirked and handed her the shoes.

" Stillettos??" She cried.

" Yeah…" Inuyasha said apologetically.

" Inuyasha! These are stripper shoes! Forget it" Kagome said as she slammed the door. She came out in five minutes, handing Inuyasha the outfit. " Look, I really do appreciate your help, but I cannot wear things like this, I just cant!" she said without waiting for his response, she walked out of the club, and went back home.

Inuyasha held the outfit in his hands and gazed at the outfit. It wasn't that bad, he thought. _For a whore_.

Kagome lay on her bed staring at the cieling. Her room was dark, she didn't feel like turning on the lights. She kept thinking about the outfit she had to wear. She knew that Inuyasha was trying to help but she was going to have to do this on her own. She needed to save up more money to travel. She can't stay in one place, eventually they will find her. She sat up on her bed and turned on the lamp beside her. She grabbed her journal and opened it. The pictures inside fell on her lap. She started to look through them. The first picture showed her mom. Kagome at age 8 and Sota, 1 years old. He was walking for the first time. The second picture had Kagome in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet at age 14, Sota had sneaked and hid behind her shower curtain to take that picture. She hated him for it. The next picture had her grandfather kneeling down praying in the shrine. She had taken that picture. The sun was setting and gave a nice reddish light that made her grandfather glow in a red aura. She smiled and tears started falling down her cheeks. She wiped them and started looking at her journal entries. She flipped forward to the last page she had written in.  
_**May,12**_

I don't know what to do. I keep thinking I am in a dream and I will wake up but the next day is the same thing. I can't sleep. I keep seeing the blood. There was so much blood!  
I had to run. They wouldn't believe me, I can't get it out of my head...  
I'm crying so much, I can barely see. My eyes have been nearly swollen shut!  
My mom...My baby brother...grandpa! Every room had pieces...  
pieces..oh god! why is this happening?! Who'd want to do this!! Why not me?  
I'm on the plane now..Hojo helped me...he and Yuka were the only ones who believed me..  
Eri didn't believe me though..I could see it in her eyes...she thought...she thought...I was the killer...

Kagome closed the book. She placed it under her pillow. She had thought to herself that she should hide her journal. If it gets in anyone's hands, they would find out. She lay on her pillow and then flipped her pillow over because it was wet from her hair. She had taken a shower once she got home but her mind was elsewhere. She didn't dry her hair well. She placed her head on the dry part of the pillow and sighed. She looked at the clock, it was six in the afternoon. She'd take a nap. She felt exhausted. Not from doing anything but from thinking. She drifted off to a dream.  
_  
She awoke in her bedroom. The morning sun had shown through her pink curtains, giving off her room a pink tint. She smelled pancakes. Her stomach grumbled. She yawned and stretched. She got up to go to the bathroom. Once she got in the bathroom, she had to pee real bad. She pulled down her pants and went about her business. Snickers came from the bathtub. :Flash: Kagome gasped. Sota came out of the curtain. _

_"Haha, i got you while you're takin' a poopie!! poopie pants, im going to show this on the news! haha" Sota said as he ran out. _

_Kagome's face turned red as she quickly pulled her pants on. _

_" MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! AAGGHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs._

_Sota hid behind his mother. " Mom, Mom, help me! Kagome is trying to kill me!!" he cried._

_Kagome's mom grabbed the camera from Sota and told Kagome to sit down. " Can't you two not fight in the mornings!" Kagome's mom said in agitation. _

_It was a Polaroid camera, Kagome's mom took the picture out and gave it to Kagome. Sota groaned._

_" Aw, mom! you're a traitor." Sota said as he slumped on the kitchen table's chair grumpily._

_" You're an annoying brat, Sota, I hate you!" Kagome yelled as she sat at the other side of the table. Kagome started to eat her pancakes. Her mom looked at her and smiled. _

_" Look at you, Kagome, you're growing up, not my baby girl anymore..." her mom said as she patted her daughter's head. _

_Kagome smiled and looked outside. The morning sun she had seen when she woke up vanished and was replaced by dark ominous clouds. Kagome looked at the table and started talking but couldn't hear her voice. She saw her mom look at her and smile as blood came out her mouth. Sota's neck opened and a vain shot out to Kagome's plate of pancakes. Kagome screamed but she still couldn't hear her voice. She looked down and saw her cat walking, with his upper half body dragging guts, his bottom half of his body was still at his plate of food. Kagome got up and ran to the living room. Her grandfather was hanging from the ceiling fan. Or his head was with the spinal cord hanging down. Dripping blood. Kagome screamed and turned around. The walls were covered in blood. She focused closely and saw writings. A message was written in blood across the wall. " I'm not done" said the message. Kagome turned back and saw a black silhouette across the room._

_" Leave me alone" kagome cried._

_The shadowy figured walked towards her and held her mom's head in its hand. Kagome looked at her mom's head being held by the shadowy figure. Her mom's eyes rolled back and started chanting some weird words. Her eyes rolled forward and beamed straight at Kagome. She opened her mouth and whispered " my dear...dear, Kagome...Kagome...Kagome...Kagome.."_

_  
_" Kagome, Kagome, helllooo Kagome, wake up" said a voice. Kagome woke up to see Sango shoving her shoulder. "How long have you been sleeping, has it been since I left for work? I bought Chinese, you better get some..the boys are eating like they haven't in days.." Sango said as she walked out the room. Kagome got up and walked into the kitchen. She sat down by Inuyasha who was looking down at his plate. He was avoiding her. Kagome noticed this and decided she isn't going to bother him. Miroku served her a plate. " Hehe, I'd serve you dumplings..but..uh..we ate it all...and I'd serve you chicken wings...but uh...we ate that too...and well...uh..we saved you some rice!" Miroku said as he gave off a smile.

Kagome looked up and grabbed the plate."How thoughtful" she said.

" Feh, you're not one to find anything thoughtful" Inuyasha spat.

" Oh, come on...Inuyasha, I couldn't do it ok! I was not going to wear that outfit, it looked like I was wearing nothing like I was a prostitute" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes picking at her rice, not eating it.

Miroku's eyes opened " Excuse me, did I hear you say, nothing? Oh, Inuyasha, you're holding out on me." he shoved Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't respond. Sango came in.

" What are you guys talking about?" she asked while she grabbed an eggroll off Miroku's plate.

" Hey, I was going to eat that!" Miroku cried.

Sango gave him a scowl. " Excuse me? I bought the damn thing ok?" she said forcing the whole eggroll in her mouth at once.

Miroku eyed her mouth. " Oohhh, baby, you're turning me on..."

Sango smacked him on the head. " Pervert" she said as she sat by Kagome.

" Inuyasha tried to get me a job at the clu..." Sango interrupted Kagome.

" Club? Oh god! Inuyasha, why'd you try to get her to work there? Are you nuts...Kagome, I did not know you were looking for a job, you should have come to me to me. Inuyasha tried to get me that job too when I first came to New York, I didn't last an hour before I started beating every guy there...they had to call the police on me to get me off one guy..." Sango smiled as she looked at Miroku.

" Hehe, I love remembering how we first met..." he said staring off into space.

Inuyasha growled." Look, forget it, last time I try to help anyone." he yelled. " Damn...it's hot in here.."

Inuyasha said as he took off his hoody. He placed his hoody behind his chair and took off his cap. Kagome gasped."...uh...you have dog ears on top of...y..y..your h-h-ead" she said in amazement yet shocked. " um, yes...so!?" Inuyasha said while rubbing them. They hurt from being inside his hat. " well..uh..that is not normal.." she said not taking her eyes off his ears. " Well, I'm a hanyou, that's why?" Kagome looked at him confused." a hanyou? what is that, like a nationality of a country where people come from that hads dog ears?"Kagome asked naivly. Inuyasha and Miroku bursted out laughing." Kagome, you've never seen a hanyou?" Sango asked while drinking some soda. "No, well, what is a han-you?" Kagome asked looking at all of them for answers. " It means you know..half demon? half breed? mutt?." Inuyasha said. Miroku continued to laugh." hehe...you said ...mutt..." Inuyasha laughed realizing it was a double pun. Kagome looked down and back at Inuyasha. " I'm sorry, half demon? this doesn't make sense...demons don;t exist...I mean...well i knew you looked different once i saw white hair and amber colored eyes...but i thought...you know...New York city...it was dye and contacts...but the ears!! this just blows my mind..." Kagome sighed.

" well, if it bothers you so much, don't look at em'" Inuyasha scowled.

Kagome looked up." Oh, no, I;m sorry, Inuyasha, they do not bother me,I think they are..kind of cute.." she smiled.

Kagome got up from the table and walked to her room. Inuyasha smiled but tried to hide it before anyone caught it.Too late.

" awww...is someone smiling?? oooh...someone has a crush...you know what that means!!" Sango teased.

" Yeah...someone is getting booty!!" Miroku added.

Sango smacked him." you are so disgusting."

" Oww, it was just a joke...damn...How come men can't file for abuse on women! shooo...this world isn't fair...equal my ass!!" Miroku said as he got up.

Inuyasha kept staring at his plate. For some reason, he did not seemed bothered by his friends teases and mockery. He just smiled and kept replaying in his head Kagome's comment about his ears. Inuyasha shook his head.

'No...I don't like her..Feh...she's not my type.' Inuyasha sighed and lit a cigarette. His mind fell into a deep ponder about the mysterious girl he couldn't get his mind off of.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months passed and Kagome was starting to settle in. Sango had gotten her a great job at a record store. It paid enough for the time being. She has had less nightmares although most days she woke up in a pool of sweat. One night, she had woken up screaming from a nightmare, Sango ran in, followed by Inuyasha with a bat and knife and Miroku with an ice cream scooper.

" hehe. i thought it was a knife. it was dark..." Miroku had said.

Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten a lot closer. They were good friends. Kagome felt so good around him and he made her forget things she didn't want to remember. They both made Friday night their movie night while Sango and Miroku went clubbing. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't much of party people. Inuyasha and Kagome were on the couch. Kagome was sitting down and Inuyasha laid on her lap holding the bowl of popcorn on his chest. Kagome sat there wondering. She hasn't heard from Hojo in a few weeks. She was starting to wonder what was going on. Kagome grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Hey, Kagome, can you chew properly, you're dropping crumbs on my face" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome laughed. " Oops, sorry Inuyasha." she said while picking off pieces of popcorn off his face. During the middle of the movie Kagome and Inuyasha both lay straight on the couch by each other, as if they were kind of spooning. The movie had ended and was running the credits.

" Inuyasha, what did you think of the movie?" Kagome asked not looking back. Silence.

" Inuyasha?" she asked again. This time came a light snore. She turned back and saw Inuyasha sleeping. She smiled and got up to turn off the television. Inuyasha woke up as soon as she got off from the couch.

Inuyasha got up and stretched. "Well..uh..I guess I should go home..." he said not wanting to go home, even though it was just next door. Kagome's face saddened a bit.

"Oh really? Why don't you stay a bit more. Sango isn't here and I…well,I don't like to be alone.." Kagome said hoping Inuyasha would stay.

" Ok..you talked me into it..." he smiled as he lay back on the couch. Kagome stood there and looked around. He patted the couch as in telling her to come lay down. She walked over to the couch and lay beside him. Since the couch was small, Kagome kept falling off, so Inuyasha put his arm around her waist to hold her. Kagome blushed at his touch. Inuyasha didn't see it since she was facing away from him, Again, he smelled her hair. He tried to ignore the scent since he was right behind Kagome, literally touching her. She badly want him to kiss her. Her body twitched at the thought.

" You ok?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear causing her body to shiver.

"Mmhm, I'm ok." she said.

They both sat up when they heard a knock at the door. Pretending to have just woken up, Kagome faked a yawn and went toward the door.

"Sango...you have keys, why don't you use them!" Kagome said as she unlocked the door. She opened it to see a man, in a hat and umbrella, soaked from the rain. Kagome was nervous.

" Can I help you?" she asked keeping the door slightly opened. The man took off his hat and closed the umbrella.

" Hojo?" Kagome asked baffled.

Hojo stood out in the doorway. " Kagome...we need to talk.." he said.

Kagome opened the door while Inuyasha came in the doorway. He looked at the guy suspiciously then looked at Kagome. " Uh... Inuyasha, this is Hojo. Hojo...this is Inuyasha.."

Hojo took his hand out. " Hi...nice to meet you."

Inuyasha looked at his hand and ignored it. He nodded.

" I'll leave you two alone..." Inuyasha said as he walked out avoiding Kagome's eyes.

" Inuyasha, wait..you don't have to.." she said, but it was too late. Inuyasha was down the stairs.

" I did not mean to interrupt anything, Kagome, but this is important."Hojo said as he looked at her and then out the door.

" No, Hojo, please, come in, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked leading him into the living room.

" The police wouldn't leave us alone...they questioned us, But Eri snitched. She told the cops you're in New York. Luckily, she did not know the address. So you're a bit safe on that part. that New York is big and crowded. I was going to mail you a letter, but the Police are keeping track of my mail. I don't think they followed me here. This neighborhood is creepy, do you know there's a guy downstairs in a mumu and showercap?" Houjo said as he rung out his shirt on the carpet.

"Oh, his name is Fergy, he is nice…just weird." She sighed trying to hide that she was growing nervous. She sat down and started twirling her hair. " Oh Hojo, what should I do?"

" Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. Just stay low. You might have to leave here. The Japanese police will probably notify the U.S that you are around here. We'll have to move you somewhere else." Hojo said as he lay a hand on Kagome's thigh.

Kagome glanced at her his hand and moved her thigh "I don't want to leave, Hojo. I like it here."

"you mean, you like him." he smiled.

She looked at him and nodded. There was no use in lying. Hojo got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome...but remember, you are not safe here. What happens when he finds out about you? He'll think you lied to him or be afraid. "

Kagome sighed into Hojo's wet shoulder. "I know...I know.." she whispered softy.

Inuyasha had ran down the stairs. He felt like an idiot. That guy was obviously her boyfriend. Here he was, getting close with her on the couch. He felt heat rise up in his face. His blood was boiling. The thought of that guy touching Kagome drove him mad. Why was he jealous? They were not going out. He went down to the stoop and took out a cigarette, He searched his pockets for his lighter.

"Shit" he muttered. He left the lighter upstairs. He'll just go quick and pick it up to leave them two alone. He growled as he ran up the stairs. He got to the floor and opened the door. She hadn't locked it. Good, so he wouldn't have to knock. He went inside and walked towards the living room and faltered. He saw Hojo and Kagome hugging. He felt the blood rush through his veins. He cleared his throat to make his presence known and startled the both.

" Oh, Inuyasha, " Kagome said as she wiped her tears.

" Please...don't mind me, just getting my lighter..." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the couch and searched the cushions. He found it and walked past the two.

" Inuyasha, this isn't what it looks like" Kagome muttered.

" Feh, what do I care? Your business is your business..." he said as he walked out the door and back downstairs to the stoop.

Hojo chuckled.

"What is so funny, Hojo?" Kagome yelled.

"Your friend is obviously jealous, Kagome, he has it bad for you..." Hojo chuckled as he walked out the door. " Think about it, Kagome, it is for the best. Keep that in mind…" he said as he walked down the stairs. Kagome nodded and closed the door. If it was for the best, why did she feel so terrible? She wished Inuyasha hadn't gone. She needed his comfort right now. He was the only one that made her feel safe and not in pain.

Hojo walked out of the building and down the stoop, Inuyasha was sitting down shaking his leg uncontrollably while smoking his cigarette. Inuyasha looked up as Hojo walked past him.

" So...how long have you and Kagome been dating?" muttered Inuyasha.

Hojo stopped walking. "hmmm...me and Kagome knew each other for a long time...but she isn't exactly my type." he smirked.

" What do you mean, not your type? She's gorgeous..." Inuyasha spat.

"She is, isn't she? Yet, she still remains a she. Get my drift?" he said in a devilish smile.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. He didn't need to be told twice, he did live in the city. "Uh...yeah..um...Drift gotten..." he said as he put out his cigarette. He shot up and grinned uncomfortably at the guy. Trying not to show that he was relieved that nothing was going on between the two.

Hojo smiled as he turned away and disappeared into the corner. Inuyasha went inside and went back into the apartment. The lights were off. Kagome was not on the couch, so he walked toward her room. He opened the door and saw Kagome curled up into a little ball on the corner of her bed. He walked over to heard bed and sat down. She felt her bed move and looked up.

"Inuyasha...you scared me.." she said while looking at the hanyou. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. " Inuyasha, what's wrong...why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her, he pressed on her lips hard letting her know he's been longing for that kiss. Kagome was surprised but it didn't take her long before she brought him down to lay on top of her. They started kissing intensely. He broke away from their kiss, Both out of breath. They continued to kiss again. He started to rub her stomach and broke away from kissing her mouth to her neck. He kissed her a few more times on the lips and smiled as he got off of her.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while…"he admitted.

Breathlessly, she smiled and nodded. "Me too. How about we do that some more?" she asked and pulled him close to her again and they continued to kiss. She hungered more for his kiss. It made her feel alive again and the pain was gone. It felt like a dream within a dream. When she closed her eyes, she was back home and pretended she had snuck a boy into her room. Her family was sleeping and she had school the next day. But when she opened her eyes, she was not in her old room. She was in the small room she'd been sleeping in the past two months, making out with a guy she barely knew and her family was dead.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he moved his lips to her neck and shoulder.

"You ever kept a secret so bad, it was killing you inside?"

He stopped and glanced suspiciously at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, is there something you did that you would never tell someone but you wanted to…"

"Kagome, are you speaking about something specific?" he sat up, and she frowned at how distant he became. Why was he inching away from her?

"It's just a question."

"It's a weird question." He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. What did she know? Did she know anything? His brother's paranoid questions now infiltrated his mind. She wasn't talking about him most likely. "I'm sorry, why do you ask, is there a secret you want to tell me?"

"No." she added quickly. "I…was just seeing if you knew what I meant."

Of course he did but he shook his head. Somehow she could see, she had killed the mood but she lowered her head and sighed.

"Stay here tonight?"

He looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

"That'll be 25.34" said Kagome as she grabbed the cash from the customer. She opened the cash register and handed back the change. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she handed the purchased item to the customer. She took a sip of her black coffee.

" Yuck, you like your coffee black? Add some milk in that thing would ya, it's making me gag..." Sango said disgustedly.

Kagome yawned again. "I can't...black is stronger...milk will just delude the effect that the coffee gives off. I need to stay awake...my body will shutdown without it.." she said as she gagged the last sip of the coffee.

" Yeah, well you and any other human...I mean, why are you doing doubles? Your eyes look bloodshot, better hope the boss doesn't think you are high or something.." Sango said as she picked up a box of CDs' from the floor. She started rummaging through the CDs'. Most of which were classic rock. It wasn't her type. She stumbled upon an album that didn't belong.

" Hmm...what is this doing here? This doesn't belong here...oh well.." she said as she shoved it in her bag.

" Sango! That is stealing." Kagome whispered. She sighed when Sango shrugged. " I need to do the double shifts cause I need the money, It's not that bad, we get out in twenty minutes anyway" she snatched the box from Sango in hope she did not try to take anymore.

"What do you need the money for?" Sango asked curiously.

"I need to do some things...leave to certain places..." Kagome said vaguely.

Sango stared at Kagome observantly. " You know, Kagome, We've known each other for like 3 months now, and I feel there is a lot you're hiding...You're quiet most of the time unless someone asks you something or talks to you, You're always spaced out, and you wake up from nightmares screaming your lungs out in a pool of sweat, and say that you are fine..I feel in a way...hurt...because I want to be a good friend and have our friendship grow...but you aren't letting it happen.." Sango said as she walked over to the counter stacking the magazines in order.

Kagome bit her lip and frowned. She didn't know what to say to her. Sango looked at her and continued to talk. " I know that one day you will up and leave, with no trace or any way to ever contact you...and I worry for Inuyasha, because I see how he is with you.., are you even going to tell him you're leaving, that what you and him have is just a thing? because let me tell you Kagome, to him it is more..." Sango said as she spat the last words in anger. Sango wouldn't understand. Kagome cared for Sango. To her, Sango was such a good friend, and she wished everyday she could work the courage and explain to her what's going on.The things that had eaten her alive at night and taunt her by day. She longed to tell Inuyasha even more. Inuyasha complained that Kagome was secretive and mysterious and he told her everything about himself. How his parents died, his brother being the biggest Drug Lord in New York and owner of many important clubs, and how he hated doing his dirty work, his past relationships. Kagome sat there and thought of their conversation last night, in bed.

_"So, why did you come to New York anyway? Is your mom ok with it?" asked Inuyasha as he hugged Kagome from behind._

_They both lay in each others arm after they just had made love. Kagome stared into the darkness of the room. She looked over at her nightstand and grabbed a cigarette from the box. _

_" Well, is she?" Inuyasha persisted._

_" She's fine with it." Kagome answered shortly._

_" Tell me about your family…" Inuyasha asked. _

_"There's nothing to say." Kagome spat as she lit the cigarette. Inuyasha stared blankly into Kagome's hair in the darkness. He started to rub her back._

_"Why won't you tell me anything? I've told you everything about me..and I just want to know you more...but you won't let me in...I assumed that our relationship was more...serious...I mean..well that is what I want." Inuyasha whispered softly into Kagome's ear. _

_Kagome sat up from the bed, breaking their embrace. " Look, there isn't anything to say! " she spat._

_Inuyasha closed his eyes in disappointment and nodded. He got up from the bed and put on his jeans. " Feh, you know what? Forget it, I have to go to work..." he scoffed._

_Inuyasha grabbed the keys from the dresser and walked out. Kagome looked up into the dark hallway from her bed. Hot tears filled her eyes. _

_"they're ...gone..." she whispered._

"Snap out of it, Kagome.If the boss sees you spacing out not doing anything, he's going to yell at me cause I highly recommended you, then we'll both be out of jobs." Sango said as she snapped her fingers in Kagome's face.

The bell jingled as two familiar people came into the store. Miroku and Inuyasha both walked towards the counter.

" Ladies...we've come to rescue you from the agony of hard labor..." Miroku said as he flared the collar to his leather jacket.

" Yes...damn it...lifting CD's that weigh no more than six ounces...slavery I tell ya" Inuyasha added sarcastically.

Kagome smiled as she kissed Inuyasha.

" Missed me?" he said as her lips broke away from his. Kagome smiled and grabbed her jacket.

" You know it.." she said.

Miroku looked at Sango. " and how about you my love, missed me?" he said coolly as he puckered his lips expecting a kiss.

" Uh, no" she said as she grabbed her jacket and blocked her face with her hand to refrain him from kissing her.

" Sango...you're messed up..you really know how to bring a guy down.." Miroku sighed as he passed two teeny bopper girls drooling over a N'sync CD.

" Hello, Ladies...how are you on this lovely day?"

The girls scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah? Well, that band sucks." Miroku said as he walked away. Inuyasha behind him chuckling, looking at the girls.

" Whatever" the girls said in unison as they went back to drooling.

They all exited the record store. Kagome yawned as she put on her jacket.

" Are you tired? We can go home if you want?" Inuyasha said concerned.

" No..that's ok...its been a while since we all went out to hang." she said as she grabbed his hand.

Miroku shoved him on the other side. " hehe, you sly dog, i know what you were hinting at...you wanted to go home to fu.." he was interrupted as Sango grabbed his hair.

" Excuse me? you were going to say what?" she spat.

Miroku grabbed his head in pain. " oww, Sango, I was going to say...uh...uh...uh...damn it...I can't think of anything," he said as he gave up.

Sango shook her head. " There really is no hope for you..!" she said as they all walked down 14th street.

"Hmm, guys..I want Dunkin Donuts!!" Sango yelled as she started to run down the block toward it.

"Ok...so I guess we're going that way," Inuyasha said.

Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha followed Sango inside the store where she darted for the line.

" Whadda you guys want?" Sango said as she stared onto the hovering menu.

" Latte" Kagome yelled.

" Boston Crème" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled in Unison. They both looked at each other. " Yeah, baby, that's what we're talking about!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled as they exchanged their private handshake.

" uh, guys..sit down" Kagome said agitatedly as she pulled Inuyasha down to sit.

Miroku laughed. "wapshhhhhh, someone is whipped!"

" Miroku sit down, before I make you!" Sango scowled from the line. Miroku quickly did as he was told. Kagome and Inuyasha started to laugh.

"wapshhh" they both said in unison.

Miroku brushed it off. " I wanted to sit down ok?"

Sango brought their orders to the table and sat down.

" So...Halloween is coming up guys...what are the plans?" asked Miroku as he bit into his Boston crème, some crème fell onto his shirt. " Shit" he muffled through his full mouth as he wiped it with a napkin.

" I got the perfect idea for a costume...I'm going to be a demon slayer, I saw the outfit in Ruby's costume store in Queens" Sango said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Demon slayer? Odd…" Kagome said as she blew her coffee and tried to take a sip. "ah, that's hot..burnt my tongue"

"Oh yeah, careful. The coffee is hot." Sango muttered.

"Thanks…"Kagome felt the raw patch of her tongue and scowled.

" Yeah, well if you're that, I'm going to be a monk, how cool is that?" Miroku joked.

"You, a monk? Right...that so goes against everything you stand for, gonna take a vow of chastity?" Sango mocked.

" What's chas--sti--ity?" Miroku asked.

" Means no sex, buddy" Inuyasha said as he shoved the whole Boston crème in his mouth.

" WHAT?" Miroku grunted as if the words scorched his ears." Aww, man forget it then..no way.."

" Oh, Miroku..it's only a costume...you can just pretend to take a vow" Kagome giggled.

" No way..I can't even pretend such horrible thing...I won't! ...never!" Miroku said as he curled next to Sango. " Oh, Sango, Hold me?"

Sango and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk. " Inuyasha, you can empathize, can't you? I mean..hearing you and Kagome at night..haha, OW" Miroku rubbed his shoulder where Sango punched. Kagome and Inuyasha turned the deepest crimson red. Both avoiding each other's eyes. Sango, noticing her friends awkwardness, changed the subject.

" Kagome, what are you going to be?" Sango sounding very interested.

" Um, well, I was thinking of..." Kagome was interrupted by five police officers as they entered the Donut shop. Miroku turned his gaze at where Kagome was staring. " Ugh…oinkers. Man, I hate them. Can you believe one gave me a ticket for spitting my gum into the sidewalk grates? I mean, who cares? I hate cops. Oh, and how ironic. Cops in a doughnut shop…and then they have the nerve to deny the stereotypes!" Miroku scoffed.

Kagome dazed, looking at the cops waiting on line. Laughing to each other while the dispatcher uttered inaudible distorted messages. They didn't even acknowledge it.

"So...Kagome...you were saying" Sango asked.

Kagome didn't hear her ,still in her daze at the cops. Kagome started to shift uncomfortably in her seat as she turned her face to avoid them, still keeping her eyes on them. She put her hoody over her head. Inuyasha took notice of this.

"you alright?" he said looking at her and then at the cops

Kagome snapped out of it. "Um...guys..I'm not feeling so well..I think I had too much coffee today.." she said as she shot up.

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. " Ok..then...let's uh...go home.."

"No..uh...we don't have to go home...let's just walk around for a while and get some fresh air...the smell of doughnuts aren't exactly appealing to my stomach right now.." she said as she walked pass the cops and out the door. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow as he brushed his hair back away from his face and rubbed his neck.

" alright then, let's go, shall we" he gestured to Sango and Miroku. They both looked each other confused. They got up and exited the store.  
After the coffee shop, the gang walked around the city for a while just hanging out. Inuyasha and Kagome finally decided to go home. Miroku and Sango went to go play pool. Once they got home, they went straight for the bedroom. Kagome was distracted from the previous encounter with the officers. That was too close, she thought. Inuyasha came from behind her and put his arms around her, rubbing her stomach and kissing her neck. Kagome shrugged Inuyasha off of her leaving him stunned. Inuyasha felt hurt from her rejection but decided not to persist in asking questions. He slumped towards the bed and buried his face in the pillow and released a sigh. Kagome felt so bad for brushing him off. She had too much in mind. The police, what Hojo had said, fearing the time coming where Inuyasha somehow finds out. She looked towards the bed to see Inuyasha laying on his back with his arm covering his eyes. He looked so good laying there. She could hear him breathing hard. How hurt he must have been when she had neglected his approach.

"I'm sorry, there is a lot in my mind." She said.

"Hmph, nothing new." He said.

"You don't understand…"she sighed.

"How could I? You won't even tell me."

"I…"she sat on the bed. "I will in time. Please, it isn't easy."

Inuyasha sighed. He did understand. He too, knew how it was to harbor a secret where he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't play the hypocrite but it was hard. His feelings grew for her everyday but his knowledge of her didn't. He wished he could find out what was bothering her so he could fix it. They didn't speak and she lay next to him. Kagome didn't know how long time passed but she woke up. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around her and breathing heavily in her ear. She turned her head to see him sleeping soundly. She pulled his arms off from her gently as she got up from the bed.

Curiosity lurking in her mind, she went for the phone in the living room. She needed to know if there were any updates or news from home. She went for the phone to called Hojo. Hojo was staying with a friend for a few days before heading back home to Japan. She dialed the number and let it ring for a few times. Hojo picked up.

"Hello..?" said a sleeping voice on the other line.

"Hojo? it is me, Kagome." she whispered not wanting to wake up Inuyasha.

"Oh..hey Kagome, I tried calling earlier, but no one picked up..." Hojo said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, We were out. Any news then?" she asked as she sat on the couch in the dark.

"There is. Yuka filled me in on some recent reports, her uncle works in the police station and she managed to look into his files. There was a witness who testified in the case stating that you kil..."Kagome interrupted Hojo.

"Ok...and..who is this person?" Kagome asked not wanting to hear the words come out of his mouth about her family.

"Well...the witness goes by Kagura who said she saw you arguing with your little brother saying in the exact words "I'm going to kill you!", then you left to go somewhere, and came back, then the witness saw you leave covered in blood." said Hojo in a raspy voice.

Kagome held the phone shaking, not wanting to hear more. Kagura? Why did that name sound familiar? Wasn't that her next door neighbor? She couldn't remember but it had to have been. How could she have claimed she heard such thing? Those words she said thoughtlessly over and over. 'I'm going to kill you.' She'd say that to her brother all of the time but she never meant it.

"Ok, Kagome, this Kagura also said she saw you come out with a knife, you were wearing a white jacket she saw you through the windows, kill your grandfather" Hojo added

" White jacket?" she asked. "I don't even wear white. She is lying."

"Yes, also I am worried because I haven't heard from Yuka and Eri for two weeks, which worries me. They always call my cell phone to bother me for something" he chuckled.

"Have you decided on what to do?" he asked.

"I know I have to leave...give me time..."

"You don't have much of it, Kagome, times running out. I'm surprised your friends haven't seen the news. You're all over it now and we really need to find out who did this..." he said softly.

" I know that! Look, I'll come by your house the night after Halloween, ok? I get paid that day. I know this is weird but what if it's--"

"No, Kagome...It isn't her! She's been gone for four years now!" Hojo yelled through the phone.

""Hojo...I have no enemies, and who would do such a thing like this. It has to be...It can only explain why someone thought they saw me, but it wasn't me. Kikyo and I looked a lot alike! It just has to be" Kagome cried silently into the phone.

"Look, Kagome...we'll figure this out, you and I, ok? get some rest..be with your boyfriend as much as you can, because you will have to leave him..." Hojo said.

Tears ran down Kagome's face as she wiped them." Ok, I have to go. Thank you for being there for me. Remember…your house, after Halloween.." Kagome whispered as she hung up.

Kagome stood up from the couch and sighed. She turned to walk back to the bedroom but stopped seeing a shadow in the hallway. Her heart dropped to her feet and her eyes widened in fear.

"Thank who for being there for you? and who's house after Halloween..." she heard his voice say, unsteady and angry. He turned on the light and Kagome gasped as she squinted her eyes because of the bright light. She could see him scowling with his arms crossed.

" Inuyasha…"she tittered. "You startled me..." she walked passed him to go to the room.

" Who were you talking to?" Inuyasha demanded as he followed her.

"I was talking to a friend.."she glowered at his jealous tone. "Look, I am really tired and I have to get up early to do double shifts tomorrow..." Kagome said as she got into bed. " you always talk to friends at three in the morning, in the dark, saying things like 'Thanks for being there?I'll see you at your house on Halloween?" Inuyasha barked.

" Yes! Are you happy? Look, it's nothing. Let's just go to sleep!" Kagome spat a frustrated sigh.

"Feh, screw this. I can't do this anymore." Inuyasha grabbed his jeans and jacket.

" Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha punched the wall as he turned to face her. " I'm sick of your shit, Kagome, what would you think if your girlfriend is talking to someone on the phone late at night, huh? Tell me! Can you go to sleep peacefully after that? Sleeping peacefully knowing you have a girlfriend you absolutely love but have no clue who she is?" he stopped. Great, that was exactly how he had wanted to tell her he loved her.

Kagome broke into tears not saying anything. She didn't know what to do but she tried to hug him and he shrugged her off of him. As she tried, Inuyasha pushed her away again.

" No, Kagome, Don't touch me!" he spat. She tried again. " No,Damnit, Kagome, don't do this! You can't just fix something with a kiss." he tried to push her gently but he must have not realized his strength, he sent her falling back into the wall, falling face into the corner of her dresser. The skin on her face broke open above her eyebrow.

Inuyasha gasped as he ran to her. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean that..I'm sorry, shit!" he said as he kissed her face. " I can't do this Kagome, I can't" Inuyasha cried as he walked out the door not looking back. Kagome grabbed her face and began to sob. She sobbed so hard she could not breathe. Don't go, don't go.

" Inuyasha!" she cried out.

Miroku and Sango took a cab home from 42st. " Hey, Sango, I have an idea" he said as he shoved Sango awake who was falling asleep in the cab.

"mmm..what?" she said as she opened one eye.

" How about we do a Halloween prank?"Miroku said.

Both of Sango's eyes shot open revealing red veins of tiredness.

" Hmm, what are you conjuring up, oh evil one?" she smiled devilishly.

" Ok, I'm talking, Blood! We'll make it look like a massacre!" said Miroku as he stroked his chin lost in contemplation.

" Well, who exactly are we fooling here, Miroku?" Sango asked as she let out a yawn.

"Well, Inuyasha won't really fall for it...that guy is always two steps ahead of me..but Kagome might fall for it badly!!" Miroku smirked.

"Five-fifty." the cab driver said.

" I dunno, Miroku. Kagome doesn't seem like the type of person, she is kind of serious..." Sango said as she handed the cab driver the exact change.

"Exactly my point. She is too serious. She needs to lighten up." They both got out of the car and walked toward the stoop where they saw Inuyasha sitting down smoking a cigarette.

" What's wrong with you?" Sango asked as she playfully punched him. Inuyasha exhaled a breath of smoke avoiding eyes not saying a word. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and looked back at the distracted hanyou.

Miroku shrugged. " So, come on, Sango let's do it..." he said as he jumped up and down trying to put enthusiasm into the whole idea. Inuyasha put out his cigarette on the cold wet pavement.

" Do what?" he said as he released his last breath of smoke. " The greatest prank of all time" Miroku smiled devilishly.

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "Who are we going to prank?"

"Kagome." Miroku smiled and Inuyasha shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"because…she is too…"

"Serious?" Sango and Miroku uttered in unison.

"Yeah…"Inuyasha said and narrowed his eyes at them with a smirk. "too serious."


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha had been ignoring Kagome for a week now. It had been hurting Inuyasha as well but he was better at hiding it.  
He hadn't come to the apartment, even when Miroku came. When she did see him, he didn't kiss her, he avoided her any other chance he got. He responded with one word answers and barely looked at her. When she'd ask Miroku what was Inuyasha doing, Miroku would always reply" working".

Kagome was washing dishes while Sango was cooking.

" So, there is this Halloween Bash, it's suppose to be real good from what I hear.." Sango said as she stirred the pot.

Kagome looked at her and forced a smile. " Oh yeah?..cool" she said as she placed a dish in the cabinet. Sango stared at the depressed looking girl.

" You know, Kagome..he loves you. Whatever you kids are fighting about, let it go...small things aren't worth it." she said as she brought a spoonful of the soup she was cooking into her mouth. She started to cough." needs more salt.." she said as she went towards the cabinet.

Miroku came into the kitchen. " Hey, Sango, a word with you?" he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room. " Last chance, babe, you sure you don't want to be a part of the plan..." he stared at the girl awaiting for her response.

" No, Miroku" she spat silently." I can't do it...leave her alone. She'll get upset. I don't want to lose her trust." Sango scowled.

" Relax, Sango, it is only a joke! Besides, Inuyasha is going to help too and I also got Koga to help. At first, he did not want to but I bribed him with something. He owed me.." he smiled as he looked down.

"You guys are jerks!" Sango said as she walked away.

" Don't tell her!" he whispered.

"So, what is your costume, Kagome?" asked Sango as she came out with a black costume with red elbow and knee hard covered pads, with a boomerang.

Kagome came out in a black long sleeved shirt and light colored faded cargo jeans.

Sango's face dropped. " You can't be serious, Kagome, where is your costume?" Sango whined.

" I didn't want to dress up, Sango." Kagome said as she grabbed the remote from under the sofa.

She turned on the Television, and tuned to a channel showing the Halloween parade. Kagome went to the refrigerator to serve herself cereal. She looked at the choices of cereal and chose Lucky Charms. As she poured the cereal into a bowl, she rummaged through the fridge for some milk.

"Damn it...there's no milk!" she yelled to herself. "I'm going to the guys' apartment to see if they have milk!"

"No wait" Sango yelled, but Kagome was out the door.

" Shit.." Sango spat. Sango was debating if she should go after her, if she messes up the scheme, the guys would never let her forget it.

Kagome entered the guys apartment but the lights were off.

" Miroku? Inuyasha? Are you guys in here?" she said as she tried to turn on the lights. The lights would not turn on. Kagome's heart began to race at the familiar scenario. " g--guys?" Kagome stuttered as she tried to control her breathing, grasping her cereal bowl tighter. Flashbacks kept flashing through her head. Grandpa. " Hello?"she continued. Mom. " Guys, this..is not funny..." Sota. " Guys?" Kagome cried silently as she walked into the living room. She gasped as she came into the living room to see Inuyasha and Miroku covered in blood. A knife was through Inuyasha's chest. Miroku had his throat slit. Kagome dropped her bowl of cereal. The glass crashed against the floor and broke into pieces. Lucky Charms fell all over. Kagome saw a shadow from the side of her eye. A man in a mask with a chainsaw. He turned the chainsaw and walked slowly towards her. Flashes of her family kept flashing before her eyes. Her little brothers hand on her bed, her mother's torso laying on the couch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs , so loud people started to open their doors. Sango ran in after. Inuyasha got up and ran towards Kagome.

" Hey, Hey, It's a joke!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were opened but she couldn't see anything in front of her. All she could see were the images of her mind as she shrieked in horror. Inuyasha frowned as he gripped her and tried to snap her out of it but her pale skin and screeching voice convinced him she was in shock. The man with the chainsaw, Koga took off his mask revealing his face.

"Hey, Hun, relax!" he said coming closer. Miroku got up and wiped his neck.

"See, Kagome...look, it's fake!" He shouted over Kagome's voice but she continued to scream where her voice shattered. She stopped suddenly and they stared at her.

"You guys are jerks!Assholes!" Sango said as she looked at Kagome.

" Kagome?"Inuyasha said shaking her but she just stared straight ahead. Her eyes staring at him but they were empty. She wasn't looking at him. " Kagome? answer me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she breathed short breaths, she was hyperventilating. She could not see them nor hear their voice. All she saw was the guy with the chainsaw, Miroku and Inuyasha's dead bodies, her family replaying over and over in her head. " euh uh uh uh uh uh uh ...ruh...uh.." Kagome breathed as she tried to speak .

"Shit..she's in shock" Miroku said as he tried to shake her. She started gasping for air taking short breaths, she was shaking and trembling while tears ran down her face. Inuyasha scolded himself. How stupid he was to do this. Her hands were cold and her eyes were red. She couldn't breathe. His heart broke seeing how scared Kagome was, and he could not get through to her.

" Muh…."she whimpered. "muh….MOOOMMM"!! she kept repeating over and over still gasping for air. Inuyasha lifted her up and carried her.

"come on. we got to go to the hospital." Inuyasha said as he carried her through the hallway.

Kagome still panting and crying her eyes out yelling her mom's name grabbing Inuyasha's arms. " Inuyashaaaa!!" she yelled out with her last breath as she fainted.

"She is fine...she had a panic attack..."said the Doctor to Sango. "Something probably triggered some trauma of hers."

Inuyasha was sitting in the chair, his legs shaking while Miroku paced back and forth. Why did he always have the stupid ideas.

" Something happens to her, I'm going to kill you" Inuyasha hissed.

" Hey, why'd you listen to me? Mr. Voice of reason! You don't think I feel like shit right now, especially if something bad was to happen." Miroku yelled. "I didn't think she'd act that way."

The doctor and Sango walked toward Inuyasha. Sango smiled to assure it was ok. The doctor looked at them all.

"What happened anyway?" asked the doctor. They all shrugged not wanting to tell him. " Well, whatever it was, it frightened her badly, panic attacks are harmless really but it seemed to have affected her badly. She'll be disoriented for a little while." the doctor said. "She just needs rest. I suggest she stayed overnight, so we can run some tests, you can pick her up early in the morning." he said to them all as he walked away.

Inuyasha looked down replaying the moments in his head. He didn't get it. Why would she get so nervous like that? They've done that prank to many, even little kids, sure it would scare them, but not the way it did her. Inuyasha went into Kagome's hospital room and walked towards her bed, He grabbed her cold pale hand. They had heavily sedated her to control her heartbeat.

" I am so sorry," he said as he kissed her hand. "Please forgive me…" He knelt down and kissed her forehead. She let out a soft moan and moved, her eyes still closed. " I'll be back for you" he whispered into her ears as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome woke up to the sound of a monitor beeping. She looked down at her hand and saw an IV through it. She held her head as she sat up.

"Mmm" she groaned. She felt the pressure in her head rise. She looked around at the unfamiliar place. "Where am I?" she whispered hoarsely.

A nurse came in with a cart full of food. " Ahh, I see you're awake, Your friends will be glad once they find out. They were so worried. We will give them a call. For now, here is your food...you should eat. You are a bit underweight which is the main reason your panic attack was so severe, since your heart was pumping fast, and with your low blood deficiency, made it almost critical. You are a lucky one, young lady" said the nurse. She looked to be about fifty. She looked so warm and comforting. Like a grandmother. Kagome felt her heart ache as she thought of her grandfather. Kagome fixed her posture and smiled as she grabbed the tray.

"Higurashi, Kagome, since you are underage, we need your mother or someone over twenty one to sign you out." the nurse said.

"Um..How did you know my.." Kagome began to speak until she was interrupted.

"Your friend, Sango, brought in your wallet that had your insurance card, but your mother the HMO in Japan doesn't cover your bill here…but we will discuss that later with your mother." the nurse smiled as she exited the room.

Kagome stood there staring blankly at her food. She snapped out of her daze and shot up when she heard Inuyasha's voice in the hallway. She quickly ran to the door and opened it slightly. She peeked through the hallway and saw the nurse go towards the reception desk. By the reception desk, stood an impatient looking hanyou signing a couple of papers.

"Visiting hours doesn't start yet, young man" was what she heard.

" Well, I ain't a visitor, I'm her boyfriend!" he yelled.

" young man, keep your tone down." yelled the nurse.

" Feh, well quit giving me a hard time!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome stared as two mysterious men walked toward the counter.

" Excuse me, Mrs. but may we have a word?" said one of the mysterious men holding up his badge. Inuyasha recognized the voice but he didn't turn around.The nurse looked perplexedly.

"Yes?" said the nurse.

Kagome's heart began to race.

The man stared at the man in front of him with long white hair. He recognized that hair and smiled curtly." It has come to our attention that you have a patient in custody by the name of Higurashi, Kagome?" said the guy who held the badge. He looked Hispanic. In his forties', with gray hair and a strong Brooklyn accent. The guy next to him who stood quiet the whole time looked Japanese. He was tall, with slick black hair and resembled someone of the Yakuza rather than a Japanese official.

"Oh, shit" Kagome cursed to herself. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's name. He turned to the men that were questioning. One, whose voice he recognized.

" What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha spat.

The hispanic guy walked closer to him." Well, Inuyasha. It's been a long time…you've grown up."

"Detective Cortez, so did you. Got more of that gray around your hair. Actually, looks like all the brown hair is almost gone." Inuyasha smirked.

"Staying out of trouble, Inuyasha?" Cortez grinned.

" Of course I am, don't you know it?" he cast a sardonic smile.  
The other detective stood uncomfortable, not knowing why the two kept smiling.  
"This is my partner Detective Kawan, Inuyasha. what do you know about Kagome Higurashi?" Cortez asked.

Kagome closed the door quietly and started to pace.

_What should I do_? She looked out the window. Crap. Why did she have to be on the thirteenth floor. Damn the city and their tall buildings. She looked around and was starting to panic.  
Inuyasha looked down and at the detective's gun strapped to his side. 'What do they want with Kagome?' he thought.

" Inuyasha, answer the question." Detective Cortez said.

"She's my girlfriend, now answer mine, what do you want with her?" he yelled.

" Kagome Higurashi is wanted for the Murder of three members of her family in Japan. " The other detective said bluntly, he spoke in a sharp and thick accent.

Inuyasha looked at the once quiet detective dumbfounded. " Uh...excuse me?" he asked. "Murder? You must be mistak...uh...there's no...You have it all wrong!"he yelled.

People in the background became quiet and now listening to what was going on.

"Inuyasha, it's no surprise to me that you're mixed up in something like this, step aside," Detective Cortez said as he pushed Inuyasha away from his view.

" In here?" he asked the nurse pointing to the room Kagome was being held in.

" uh...y...y...yes" the nurse said, confused.

The detectives drew their gun and kicked the door open.

Inuyasha ran towards them. " What the fuck do you think you're.."  
The detectives came out. " She isn't here! Where is she?" Detective Kawan yelled at the nurse as he ran down the staircase.  
Detective Cortez grabbed his walkie- talkie on the side of his belt.  
" Attention officers in pursuit, we have a seventeen year old female, about five-six, long black hair, search the perimeter, I want a road block on a five mile radius, have officers searching the rest of the vicinity, she couldn't have gotten far." he said as he followed down the staircase. He looked at Inuyasha. "I'm not done with you. I hope you are not involved in this or you and I will have a problem."

Inuyasha frowned as he watched him rush down the steps. He went inside the room. " Where did she go?" he said as he looked around baffled. " What the hell is going on here?' he thought.  
This is not making sense. "She is wanted for murder." kept repeating in his head. ' _MURDER, MURDER_' the thought grew.  
Inuyasha analyzed the room to see where she had went. He looked behind the bathroom, there was another door. _Crap_, _that's where she left. Wait a minute, _he thought.

_Why did she run? Did she know the cops were after her? Then that would mean...she...murdered. ..NO!_' Inuyasha shook the thought out of his head. Not Kagome. He thought about her laugh, her smile. She couldn't have. She can't. There is no way. He had to find her. Inuyasha ran out of the room and took the elevator. As he exited the hospital, cop cars surrounded the hospital blocking traffic. People were honking their car horns. Police tape wrapped around the block. People started shouting at the officers. Pedestrians throwing fits about their rights violated and the obscene procedures that exacerbated peoples' commute.

"Come on! We have places to go!" yelled a lady from her car.

" Right now, the street is closed and will remain close until further notice." said an officer.

Inuyasha put his hoody on to cover his face. As he did, Detective Cortez saw him, "Inuyasha!" he yelled through the crowd.  
Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up on his name but ignored it as he strode from the crowd. The detective couldn't move through and cursed under his breath. Inuyasha ran down the street and down to the subway. Just his luck, the train had arrived as he got there. He got in and went straight home.

"Miroku, can we watch something else? This is so boring." Sango whined.

" Shhh, not while the babe's in swimsuits walk down the runway. It must be a silent moment, Sango...silent moment.." Miroku said as he whispered.

Sango scoffed and snatched the remote. " No, this is my T.V., go home to your own..I'm watching something else.." she growled as she changed the channel.

Miroku smiled. " you are so jealous..." he laughed. Sango shot him a scowl.  
" Ok ok, how about we go for a walk before we meet Inuyasha and Kagome later...he went to go pick her up, you and I can go for a stroll.." he said as he snatched the remote back. " let's look at today's weather, shall we?" Miroku said as he looked at Sango and smiled.  
Sango narrowed her eyes at him and rolled them.  
He changed it to the news. " hey...sixty degrees...not bad...I can wear my brown jacket and be set..come on, Sango lets.."  
Sango put her hand on his mouth. " Shhhhhhhh, listen" she said as she pointed to the television. She snatched the remote back and raised the volume and listened in on what the reporter was saying.

"and about the murders in Japan, we have received updated news on the person who is being accused for this tragedy. Japanese officials have recently contacted NYPD about a murderer that seems to have escaped to the city. The suspect is known to be very dangerous with no expected motives."

Miroku laughed. "oh shit, I was telling Inu about this, the chick murdered her family...messed up man..."  
Sango began to hit him. "Miroku shut up, and stop laughing! you are so insensitive. This is no laughing matter" Sango yelled as she kept hitting him.

"Jeez, Sango. It's not like if I cry a lone tear, the family will suddenly come back to life."

Reporter: "The suspect is believed to be living in New York city as of this moment...and the police said to have believed they have the suspect surrounded and soon to be in custody around St. Vincent's hospital."

Miroku and Sango leaned closer and exchanged glances.

" Hey,...isn't that the hospital Kagome is in right now..."

" Uh...yes.." Sango said.

Reporter:"The police has given us a picture of the suspect and we'd like to ask you to take a moment to view this picture well. If you see this person, do not come in contact with her."

Sango and Miroku's mouths dropped as they saw the picture.

Reporter:"The suspect is known to be seventeen year old, Kagome Higurashi. Her known whereabouts now is unknown and if anyone who sees her please notify the authorities immediately and they ask not to get near her or confront her personally. She is known to be highly dangerous, and we ask that those who do see her, stay far away as possible.."

Sango and Miroku's mouths remained agape.

Reporter: We bring you live updates from Detective Cortez.  
Detective Cortez: We have reason to believe that she is not alone in this evil doing. We believe she has an accomplice. A twenty year old male, long white hair, and goes by the name Inuyasha Nakao. This is all we know at the time. We will keep you further updated once we find out, that is all.  
Reporter: Well, that is it for now, This is Rosalyn Gomez, live at channel one, back to you Henry.  
Henry: Thank you Rosalyn, ok and now...for those Nsync fans, you'll be happy to know that they are playing today live at Madison square garden"

Sango turned off the television. Miroku and Sango sat there quietly staring at the blank screen.

"I've been sleeping… next to a killer!" Miroku cried.

Sango snapped her neck at him. "Excuse me? what do you mean slept next to? "

Miroku shot up. " I meant, Inuyasha! Oh god! Sango, he could have murdered me! Oh no, in the hospital, he said he'd murder me if anything happened to Kagome! What are we going to do, what are we going to."  
Sango interrupted Miroku by smacking him in the head.  
" Idiot, relax, take it easy...these are our friends...they couldn't have done this...there has to be something wrong...I don't think..." Sango was interrupted by the sound of the door knob turning.

" Aaaagh!!" Miroku and Sango cried in unison.

Inuyasha came in through the door. " STAY BACK!!" Miroku cried as he picked up the first object he could get his hands on.  
Inuyasha stood there not acknowledging Sango and Miroku's presence.

" Murderer!!" Miroku cried.

" Miroku!!" " Sango yelled.

Inuyasha had looked like he went through hell and back.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango said as she went closer to him. She faltered as he looked up.

"Sango, don't be an idiot...you never ask a killer if he's alright?" Miroku said as he held the remote in his hands.

" what the hell are you going to do with the remote?" Sango spat.

" She didn't do it" Inuyasha whispered.

"I think he said he's going to kill you." Miroku whispered.

Sango rolled her eyes." What did you say?" Miroku put the remote down and picked up a plastic knife from the coffee table.  
Sango smacked the plastic knife out of his hands.  
" Miroku? would you stop!" Sango yelled.

" Sango!! Why'd you do that, that was my only defense...it's all your fault if I get killed!" Miroku whined.

" SHE DIDN"T DO IT!!" Inuyasha yelled.

He ran towards Kagome's room. He got in and looked around. He started throwing everything around. He picked up the mattress, he opened drawers, opened the closet. Sango and Miroku both walked in.

" Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sango asked lightly.

" Looking for something" He yelled. Sango looked around the messy room.

" Looking for what?"

Inuyasha looked around and looked under the pillow.

"For this" he said as he held a book in his hand. He crouched down and opened the book.

" It's Kagome's journal" Sango cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that ...invading her privacy ?" she said and Inuyasha glared at her. "…or not."  
" Oh come on, Killers don't have privacy...I say we run and get the hell out of here, she might come after us...oh shit..maybe she wants revenge for the prank we pulled on her." Miroku cried as he pulled his hair.  
"Miroku, quiet, I'm reading.." Inuyasha yelled. Miroku started to pace back and forth. Sango sat by Inuyasha and looked over the book as well.

Inuyasha looked down towards the book and started to read.

_May, 7  
Hey! long time I haven't written! I know, I know, I suck! Well, nothing has happened lately. School is a drag, Hojo keeps bothering me to hook him up with my other guy friend. I was like Nooo, get the balls and do it yourself! Yuka, Eri and Me went to the mall to buy our prom dresses, I can't believe, I'm 17, I'm a senior! and Next year I'm off to college! Yes!! I don't have a date for the prom, it's lame., Houjo, Yuka and Eri and I all agreed to be each other's date, we're going to rent a limo and everything!!  
_

_May, 8  
Sota, is an annoying brat!! Mom always favors him! Grandpa was caught by the neighbor again in her backyard. Our neighbor returned him after finding him in her Rose buds putting up his protection seals.. People keep prank calling my house. Calling and then hanging up. I have not seen Buyo lately. Cat is probably stuck down the well again. I hate having to go down there and get him, that well gives me the creeps  
_  
Inuyasha half smiled as he read on and his smile quickly faded.

_May,12_

Oh god, they're all dead!!There is so much blood!  
I still have so much blood on me!! I had to run,  
They wouldn't believe me, I can't get it out of my head...  
Im crying so much, I can barely see, my eyes have been nearly swollen shut!  
My mom...My..baby brother...grandpa!! they even killed my cat! Every room had pieces..  
pieces..oh god! why is this happening!! who'd want to do this!! why not me??  
I'm on the plane now..Hojo helped me...he and Yuka were the only ones who believed me..  
Eri didn't believe me though..I can see it in her eyes...she thought...she thought...I was the killer.

Inuyasha paused as his mouth dropped as he read the last line. " Kagome.."he said as he continued to read.  
_October 23_

Hey...I know it's been a while since I wrote.I haven't really felt like writing. I have been here for 3 months now. I started going out with Inuyasha, a guy I met here in New York. I know it isn't really the time but he makes me feel better and safe. Inuyasha and I are so close, well actually until yesterday, he and I had a fight. He seemed jealous cause I was talking to someone on the phone, which was Hojo, the gayest guy ever. He met him before. I have to meet Hojo after Halloween. We have to leave to Japan to get some answers! I miss my mom so much..I'd deal with Sota's annoyance just to have him back, I miss my grandfather's scent. He's smell of scented candles every time he came home from his exorcisms'. I wish Inuyasha could have met them. Sota would love Inuyasha, as much as I do. I have to go...I do not feel well.

Inuyasha's hands began to tremble as he held the book. He closed it and placed it. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes to release him from a bit of frustration.

"Come on...let's go..." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

" Where are we going?"asked Miroku.

"We're going to see someone name Hojo, he has answers..." Inuyasha sighed and looked around.  
"She didn't do it guys...I know she didn't...she just couldn't have." Inuyasha said avoiding eyes with both of them.  
Sango smiled. "I know Inuyasha, I know.." she said as she rubbed Inuyasha's arm.

Both looked at Miroku. " What?..I'm sorry...but these days..you just never know..." he said as he crossed his arms and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha looked at a picture of he and Kagome on the mirror. She was smiling that smile he loved. He saw himself as well, he was smiling  
_Kagome where are you? I hope you're ok_.

What was lovely about Manhattan was that you could walk down the streets in a hospital gown and no one would question you. Kagome ran down the streets holding the back of her robe from revealing her behind. She was close to Hojo's. He wasn't far from where she was. She had to pick up clothes though and get her check from her job. She strolled down the street and walked down the secluded alley where her job was. She entered and saw one person in the counter, Jason. Some perverted guy that would always come on to her and Sango, begging for a threesome. She sneaked in the door slowly so the doorbell wouldn't make a sound. Jason was constantly high so he didn't budge from the counter. She passed a group of kids stealing cds' and shoving them into their pockets. Kagome walked in the back and saw that no one else was there. It was only Jason. Kagome went to her locker and got out spare clothes she kept incase she had to make a run for it. She put on a black muscle shirt, and placed a black pull over plain hoody. She grabbed the army green cargos from her locker and put them on. She put on her black boots and left her hair loose. She looked out the door to see if Jason had woken up. Nope, still knocked out. She rummaged through her locker and grabbed a book bag. She opened it and counted a roll of money she had stacked in there. Ever since she got there, she had been saving money. She had saved close to nine hundred dollars. She counted to make sure it was all there, She took a knife out of the bag and placed it in her pocket. She walked out slowly to make sure she hadn't woken up Jason.

" freeze!" she heard as she was about to walk out. She turned around to see Jason, awake, smiling at her. " Well, if it isn't the cold blooded murderer...don't worry, I won't tell, but promise me a date if you don't get caught?" Jason said as he smiled. Kagome forced out a half smile.

" Sure..." she said as she exited the store. She walked down the street and headed to the place Hojo stayed at.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome looked down at the piece of paper and looked up at the building. This must be it. She got a strange feeling as she stared at the building. It felt cold as she walked up the stoop. The door was open and she went upstairs. Hojo had given her a copy of the key if she had to run somewhere or needed shelter incase he was not there. Kagome got up to the 2nd floor. The inside didn't look like the outside of the building. The inside was much more warm and colorful. Kagome walked towards the door and knocked. No one opened. Hojo must have gone clubbing, he'd been doing it every night since he came to New York. Kagome sighed as she opened the door. She walked in feeling the same cold air she felt downstairs. The hairs on her arms stood up. A chill ran down her spine sending millions of goose bumps throughout her body. Kagome wrapped her arms around her body, rubbing her arms. She walked through the apartment and came across the living room. The window was opened wide.

" ugh..no wonder.." she said softly in a chuckle.

She closed the window. It still felt cold. No. That didn't do it. She walked towards the kitchen and set her bag on the table. She sat down and rubbed her face, She dropped her face into her hands and closed her eyes. A clicking noise came from the refrigerator. Kagome pulled out her knife and got up. She gulped what felt like a huge stone in her throat as she walked closer to the fridge. The fridge kept clicking on and off. Buzzing. The noise was getting to Kagome's ears. Kagome opened the fridge and gasped. Sitting there before her, was a finger in the ice box, there freezer seemed broken and had trouble defrosting itself which was making the buzzing noise. Kagome began to pant. By the frozen finger was a note. Kagome faltered as she went closer to the fridge. She reached out for the note without getting any closer to the fridge. She frowned as she opened the note. It wasn't frozen shut and was still flexible. Someone had left it there recently. She gazed down at the writing. The ink was red, she couldn't tell if it was actual blood or a red ink. Written in the questionable ink, were the words : "You thought you can run from me, Kagome. You thought the game was over, but it isn't over until one of us is dead, and you don't look so well.Don't bother looking for the rest of him. He's gone!" Kagome looked around the kitchen stepping back. Panting each breath as she took a step back. She felt two cold hands grab her shoulders.

She let out a curdling scream.

"Kagome, Kagome it's me!.." Inuyasha shouted as he turned her around to face him. She held the knife at him and he looked down.

"Kagome...give me the knife.." Inuyasha said as he reached slowly, closer to the knife. Kagome blinked and realized she was still holding the knife in her hand.

"y-you think I d-did it, d-don't you." Kagome stuttered as she cried loudly.

" No…" he said softly. "I don't...Please, give me the knife, I don't want you to get hurt!..."Inuyasha cried.

" You don't believe me. I have to go! She's ...She...!" Kagome cried.

Miroku and Sango came in the apartment. "Whoa" Miroku yelled as he saw Kagome with a knife at Inuyasha.

Miroku grabbed his book bag and struck Kagome on the head, knocking her unconscious. Inuyasha flinched as he saw Kagome get hit and fall to the floor.

" Are you fuckin' crazy?!" Inuyasha shoved Miroku.

"well, that wasn't the thanks I expected…"he muttered." Dude..she had a knife held to you! I didn.."

Inuyasha interrupted. "Forget it! " he yelled as he picked her up.

Sango stood before the fridge dumbfounded.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku spat as he walked toward her. He stared at the direction she was staring at. Both staring at the finger in the freezer.

" Um...Inuyasha..there's a finger in the freezer.." Miroku said calmly. Inuyasha placed Kagome on the couch and came back into the kitchen.

"hmm..so there is..."Inuyasha said as he grabbed the finger and observed it. Miroku gagged.

" aww, man..that's gross" he said as he left the kitchen.

" Inuyasha, look what I found on the floor, Kagome must have dropped it, look what it says.."

Sango said as she held up the note in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha grunted. "We have to go see my brother.." he said as he snatched the note out of her hand and walked towards the living room.

Kagome opened her eyes faintly and looked at Miroku. She got up and rubbed the back of her head. Inuyasha ran to her and knelt down. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her up.

" Kagome, listen, you have to tell me everything...ok..I need to know what's going on so that I can help you.." Inuyasha said as he grasped her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

She looked deep into his amber eyes and started crying. Sango sat next to her and held her. Inuyasha bent down with his arms on her knees. Miroku was standing in front of her awkward. He felt so bad he hit her. He did what he reacted to. He thought Inuyasha was in danger. Kagome cried and whimpered through Sango's shirt.

" My family is dead! Someone killed them! I know it!I don't know why though! I honestly don't!" Kagome cried as she curled on the couch. Inuyasha grabbed her.

" Who would do this, do you have any idea?" Inuyasha asked and glanced at Sango.

" I thought I knew but...the person I thought, she's been dead for some time.." Kagome said as replenishing tears emerged from her dark brown eyes, burning. Her eyes were red and puffy.. She looked so horrible. Her skin was pale as a corpse, she had lost so much weight, her hair was dingy and stringy from not washing it in weeks. She had a cut mark above her eyebrow from when Inuyasha pushed her into the dresser and a busted lip, which she is assuming she got when she hit the floor once Miroku struck her. Kagome sniffed and looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her. He missed her so much. It had felt like it's been long since she laughed, long since he's held her .

"Her name was Kikyo, " Kagome started. " and she was after me for reasons I couldn't believe. She was just…crazy. She hated me and I don't know why. I came to New York to get away from there, to give me time to clear my name...Hojo.." Kagome stuttered. " w-was helping me" she broke down crying again. " and now he's..." she whimpered as she shook her head. " I have to..go back.."

Sango looked up." are you crazy,you can't do--"

Miroku interrupted Sango. "Actually, Sango. I think we should.."

All three of them stared at Miroku in amazement. " I'm sorry, Kagome..I didn't mean...anyway, we should get this done and over with, find answers!" Miroku said.

" We?" Kagome said as she looked around.

" Yes, of course we!" Inuyasha spat. "Feh, come on, we gotta go see my brother, he can help us." he said as he grabbed Kagome's hand. " come on, let's get your bookbag,"

"No, Inuyasha." She said and glanced at all of them. "Look, this is nice, really…but I don't even know who is after me or who keeps killing everyone I know. I don't want you involved."

"It's too late for that." Sango smiled. "We'll help you get through this. You won't be able to do it alone."

Miroku hesitated a nod. "Yeah, unfortunately."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha hard and hugged him. She took in his smell and felt a bit at ease and kissed his neck. She expected them to send her away, not wanting anything to do with her anymore. She couldn't grasp that these three people, who she knew for about three months, were willing to risk their lives and reputation for her.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he kissed her shoulder. " We'll get through this, ok.."


	9. Chapter 9

" Name, Affiliation and reason.." said a voice behind the door eyeing through a sliding hole revealing threatening eyes.

" Rocko, let us in, It's me…" Inuyasha said through the door.

The pair of eyes squinted towards Inuyasha and then opened wide.

" oh, sorry, about that Inuyasha" said Rocko as he shut the sliding hole and opened the door.

Opening it ajar, he allowed the gang to enter. Inuyasha pulled Kagome by the hand while Sango and Miroku followed. They all went down the steep steps that lead into the dark, candle lit, bass filled club. Miroku looked around, eyes watering as he ogled the waitresses and their skimpy outfits. He turned his gaze to Sango who was already staring at him with her arms crossed.

" What are you looking at?" she scowled.

Miroku smiled and chuckled nervously. " Oh nothing, just being nostalgic, you know...taking a stroll down memory lane here, remember how we met?" he teased.

Sango scoffed. " I'm trying to forget, come on, before we lose Inuyasha and Kagome in the crowd." she said as she pulled Miroku who was winking at each waitress he passed by.

Inuyasha walked towards a locked door that had no lock on it.

"Uh, Inuyasha..." questioned Miroku.

Inuyasha lifted his hand to silence Miroku as he took out a card with a hologram and swiped it through a slot opposite of the door. They heard something unlatch and the door opened automatically.

Miroku and Sango "oohed" and "aaahed" for a moment as they entered. Miroku looked back at the door that was automatically closing behind them.

" Wow...uh..very high tech." he smirked.

Inuyasha walked down a darkened hallway toward a room. He knocked, no one answered.

" He isn't there..." said a tiny voice behind them. They all turned around and looked down closer to the floor. Inuyasha stared down at the girl who emerged from the dark hallway.

"Rin? what are you doing here, where is--"

" The police came and arrested him.." she said.

Inuyasha looked confused.

" For what?" Inuyasha asked.

" Wrongful accusation, Mistaken identity.." said a deeper voice behind them. They all turned back to see the tall figure who resembled Inuyasha, emerge from the darkened hallway on the other side.

" Would you people stop sneaking up behind us..it's… creepy.." said Miroku holding his chest, panting.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. " I need help.." he said.

Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded. "Enter the office" he demanded in a calm tone as he entered.

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's arm. He turned to her and bent down towards her mouth.

"What?" he whispered.

" Um...your brother looks mad..maybe this is a bad idea.." Kagome whispered back.

" He always looks like that, don't worry.." he whispered as he pulled her into the office.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha trying to conceal herself from Sesshomaru's view as he sat at his desk. Miroku and Sango stood by a wall while Inuyasha and Kagome walked closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the both of them and gestured the both to sit down.

Rin came in with a crate of dolls and set it on the ground.

"Rin, this is no place for leisure activities." scolded Sesshomaru.

" but I.." she pouted.

" No" he said calmly.

" wanted to play..." her voice trailed off as she grabbed the dolls and exited the room.

Kagome looked back at the sad girl and frowned. There wasn't anything she could do. Sesshomaru was right, they needed to get down to business.

" It seems you have gotten yourself into trouble, Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha slouched and sighed. " So you know..." he said faintly.

" but of course. It was all over the news. Yet, being reprimanded by the authorities was a dead give away. There is a warrant out for a man with white hair and amber eyes and a girl with long black hair, fair skinned and on the petite side, " Sesshomaru said as he set his gaze on Kagome, smirking. Kagome lowered her head, letting strands of her midnight hair fall to her face to hide her appearance. Sesshomaru chuckled under his breath and set his gaze back to Inuyasha.

" Reprimanded...but why you?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

" I don't know, It couldn't be the fact that our appearances to others are remotely alike." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

Inuyasha frowned. "I didn't mean to put the spotlight back on you. Detective Cortez…"

"Ah, Detective Cortez. I was surprised to see the stupid mortal alive. I figured time would do my bidding after all."

"but they let you go." Inuyasha said.

"Why would they not? There was nothing to arrest me for. Besides, it was you they were looking for…and this human."

Kagome met his eyes, he watched her intently with a hint of amusement yet disgust. She felt as if he was trying to read her. Feeling the awkward silence, she cleared her throat.

"You pull from contracts because you want a different life yet you still find yourself parading in illegal things. At least, with me, you had gotten paid. Perhaps it is your life calling." He chuckled and everyone looked confused except Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, now isn't the time."

His grin faded slightly and he tilted his head. He was in a playful mood after having left the precinct after being questioned by NYPD's joke of law enforcements.

He had smirked when he stared at the sketch that was being displayed on television by the News, obviously, who without a doubt of a blind person, could see was of his younger brother. He had turned to the double mirror of his office that showed the rest of the club. Police swarmed the place, showing badges.

Sesshomaru sighed. " Hmm..." he muttered as he willingly opened the automatic steel door for the cops.

" On the floor! " yelled the officer holding his badge.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the floor and back to the officer. " You must be joking..." he said as he shot the officer a scowl.

The officer looked at him and stuttered. " I--I'm afraid not.." he said as he placed his hand on his side, gripping his gun.

" I will not.." said Sesshomaru.

Moments later, he had been brought into a questioning room, where he sat for hours end waiting for the cops to finish with their interrogation.

"Where is your accomplice?!" yelled the officer as he slammed his hands down on the table.

Sesshomaru looked up to him and then to his side. The obese officer interrogating him was fuming at the nostrils while the other officer, who was thin and dazed, in the small room just stared.  
" I haven't a clue what you are talking about." said Sesshomaru as he folded his hands on the table. "Next question? " he added with a smirk.

You wanna be a smart ass? You must feel stupid that we caught you, don't you!, Now where's the girl? "the guy said as he smiled at Sesshomaru.

" I can assure you, not as stupid as you'll feel when you find out you have the wrong person." Sesshomaru said as he sighed out of boredom.

The officer's smile faded. " Oh, very funny, Let's see who will be laughing when you have to share a cell with someone who calls you Sally.." laughed the obese officer.

Sesshomaru squinted. ' humans have an odd outlook on humor'.

"Let me guess, you're suppose to be the stupid cop?" he said flatly.

The chubby officer grumbled as he walked away. The thin officer who was quiet in the corner laughed.  
" don't you mean, good cop? " chuckled the lanky officer.

Sesshomaru stared blankly. " No, I was correct, stupid cop." he nodded.

Someone knocked on the door, the thin officer opened it. In came a hispanic looking cop with a mustache. He handed the thin officer a folder.

" Detective Cortez, we are happy to let you know that we have reprimanded the culprit you have a warrant out for.." smiled the corpulent, sloppy authority. The detective looked at him and sighed.

" Which one, sergeant? I have many culprits on the loose with warrants." said Cortez.

" The one involved with the massacre in Japan..." he continued to say proudly. Detective Cortez looked at the Sergeant and then took a moment to look at the sitting youkai, staring straight at the wall.

"Hello, Cortez..." Sesshomaru smirked.

Detective Crotez frowned " Thats not him…" he sighed to the cop. " where's your brother?"

"I don't keep track of where he is all the time, Cortez, unlike you..." Sesshomaru continued to smirk.

."Continue the search." Cortez sighed as he shot a scowl at Sesshomaru. "and let him go."  
" But sir...how many demons out there have white hair and yellow colored eyes?" said the cop.

" Apparently, one more than you thought..." said the detective as he disappeared into the crowded precinct.

The officer swallowed the gathering saliva in his mouth and looked at Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru replied with a responsive glance and smirked. " Problem, officer?" he said.

He shook his head of the events earlier and looked at all of them. He gazed down at the papers on his desk.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. " So yeah...the point of me coming in the first place…"

" Mmhm." he said, shuffling through papers over and over. A crease appeared between his eyebrows. He sighed as he drifted into deep contemplation.

" Well, um..I need help, but I cannot do it without you..." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

Kagome nudged him. "And we need fake I.d's and passports..." finished Inuyasha.

"To go where?" said Sesshomaru as he looked up.

" To Japan.." said Inuyasha not looking up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

" Oh.." was all he said. He looked towards Kagome and tilted his head.

" You must be the murderer, It's a pleasure, I am Inuyasha's brother…I apologize for his lack of introduction but he isn't groomed very well." he said.

Kagome frowned. " I am not a murderer."

"That is what they all say." He grinned.

"I am not a murderer!" she spat.

Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief and his gaze fell on Inuyasha. "How do you know she didn't do it?"

"She didn't!" Inuyasha glowered.

"Well, that's unfortunate. You would have had my sincerest approval." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sesshomaru, please. We need this."

Sesshomaru continued to smirk. " Very well, give me a couple of weeks..." A knock came at the door. "You may enter.."

A girl, in her twenties walked in with a load of documents. She was very pale, Ebony hair fell to her waist and her eyes were deep emerald. She had a warm look. Kagome took notice that she had markings on her face that resembled Sesshomaru's, ' must be a demon' she thought. She was still trying to get use to the whole demon thing. They didn't have many where she was from. They all lived in big cities. As for half-breeds, there weren't any at all. Inuyasha was the first one she ever met. Inuyasha looked at the girl for a moment and glanced back at Sesshomaru.

" Sesshomaru, We can't wait that long...we have to leave at least by tomorrow, this isn't something that can hold out for a few weeks, I don't know if you remember, but there is a warrant out for us..." Inuyasha added.

" Yes, I'm aware of that" Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair. The girl that had entered looked at Inuyasha and then back at Sesshomaru. He looked at the girl who was waiting to get his attention.

" Yes, Ariyana? What is it?" he asked.

Ariyana looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, then towards Miroku and Sango, and focused her attention back at Sesshomaru.

" It is alright, Ariyana, you can say it in front of them..." he permitted.

She shook her head and began to speak. " Yes well, The orders you placed on those necessities will come tomorrow and you need to be there to sign, Also the shipments of the ..uh...catalogs are docking in 8 hours. They would like you there to negotiate a change of payment, Lastly, Naraku has invited you to a gathering he is having, which he told me to tell you, it is imperative that you show for business reasons..." she said taking a small breath. She looked at Miroku who was winking at her, licking his lips. Sango elbowed his rib.

"Ow.." he said in a whisper.

" Is that it, Ariyana?" Sesshomaru asked. She gave a slight nod and left.

" Ok then, Inuyasha, come by tomorrow morning, I will have it for you. " he said as he opened his side drawer to get a pen. Inuyasha nodded as he got up and grabbed Kagome's arm to help her up.

" Very sure of yourself though, little brother..." Sesshomaru added as he leaned back in his chair.

Inuyasha looked at him blankly. " Meaning?"

" I'm assuming you're going to Japan to claim her innocence?" Sesshomaru said as he cocked an eyebrow. " Just mentioning that you seem so sure, maybe the girl did slaughter her family and you're just a fool for falling for her 'I'm innocent act' no offense.." he added as he smiled at Kagome.

Kagome felt her heart break. She held her tongue, she had nothing to prove. Inuyasha grinded his teeth.

" Just...get it done by tomorrow " Inuyasha demanded. "Please.

Sesshomaru scoffed. " Hmph."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Inuyasha left Kagome and the others at the apartment to go meet Sesshomaru at the club. He waited impatiently outside the club. He lit a cigarette and began to smoke it, He began to think of the past few days.

'Hey, this is your conscience speaking' interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. Startled by his own thought, he chuckled. 'Remember, you said if Kagome came out Ok, you'd stop smoking, come on, a promise is a promise.' nagged the conscience.

Inuyasha scoffed and flicked the cigarette out of his hand.

"Fine" he told himself.

" Fine, what?" said a monotonic voice behind him.

Sesshomaru walked over to him and handed him a black duffel bag. Inuyasha grabbed the bag and nodded.

" Oh, nothing, talking to myself.." Inuyasha muttered.

" How sane of you to do." Sesshomaru sighed as he took out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and gestured one to Inuyasha.

" Nah, I quit..." he said as he gripped the bag tighter. " How odd, seeing as I just saw you smoking just now.." Sesshomaru said shifting his eyes to the side, looking around, exhaling a puff of smoke..

Inuyasha shrugged. " Yeah, well I just quit now, get off my back. What exactly is in here?" he shook the bag out of curiosity. "It's kind of heavy."

Sesshomaru took another puff of his cigarette and chuckled.

" Passports, Identification cards for you and your friends, Five million Yen.." Inuyasha's eyes opened wider." Five million? I'm not going on vacation here." he said as he opened the black bag.

" You'll need it…surely you didn't think you'd be renting out motel rooms and buying anything of that sort with American money..." scoffed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gasped as he rummaged through the bag and grabbed out a certain object.  
" Sesshomaru! what the hell is this?" Inuyasha said, holding a gun.

" AK47.." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I know what it is." Inuyasha snapped.

"Then why ask?"

"I mean, what is it doing here?"

"You might need it." He smirked.

"I am not doing any more contracts, Sesshomaru. I told you, I'm out."

"You say that…"

"and I mean it!" he said and looked through the bag. His mouth dropped when he pulled out a small revolver.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " What the hell am I going to do with this? I'm going to Japan, not a war! I'm not going to need this."sighed Inuyasha as he handed him the gun. Inuyasha continued to look through the bag and grunted again.

" I am not going to need C4, nor am I going to need a silencer, what is this, ugh..." Inuyasha scowled.  
Sesshomaru looked blankly as he grabbed the items that Inuyasha handed to him.

"You might have use for these things, I apologize if I took precautions in your preparations. At least keep the Silencer, or the .50 caliber, or the derringer… it might come in handy." Sesshomaru persisted as he dumped them back into the bag.

" No, Sesshom--" Inuyasha tried to argue but his older brother continued to walk away. "How am I supposed to get pass airport security?"

"Figure it out." He waved him off. "I'm late with a meeting at the docks, you should hurry, I booked your flight in three hours. " Sesshomaru informed as he entered the car.

Inuyasha grabbed a cab back home and walked in to see Miroku slouched on the sofa, playing video games, Sango reading the newspaper and Kagome sleeping on the couch. Inuyasha placed the bag on the table and sat down. Miroku paused his game to look at the hanyou with curiosity.

"You guys are already up?"

"Yeah, something about running from the law makes it hard to sleep." Miroku shrugged. Inuyasha pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

"So, did you get the things from your brother?" Miroku said walking toward the bag. He opened the bag and then backed up pointing at the bag.

" Is that what I think it is in there?" Miroku squeaked.

" Uh huh..." Inuyasha shrugged as if it were normal to have a plethora of guns in a duffel bag.

" Of course...this was such a great idea.." Miroku muttered to himself.

Inuyasha walked over to the sleeping Kagome. Sango looked up from her newspaper.

" Yeah, she's been sleeping for a while now." Sango informed the concerned Half breed who stared at his sleeping girlfriend. It bothered him to see how much in pain she was in. This would explain why she was acting the way she did all the time, and why she never spoke of her family, Inuyasha thought. How could one go through that. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she tossed and turned. She squinted her eyes open to see Inuyasha and Sango staring at her.

" Why are you guy's looking at me?" Kagome yawned.

"We have to leave now..." said Inuyasha.

Miroku turned off the television and stretched. " Alright, Let's go get ourselves into something we have no clue we're getting into."

" Miroku!" Sango scowled.

" What?" he shrugged. " I'm sorry if I am the only one who doesn't buy this whole crap, no offense, Kagome, I mean, I liked you a lot before you were a murderer and all, but you expect me to believe you're innocent? If you were innocent, why'd you run? You could have gone to the cops!" Miroku yelled in agitation.

Sango glared at him disapprovingly. " Kagome, don't listen to him, you don't hav--"

Miroku interrupted with an exaggerated laughter. "Haha, excuse me? I mean, this is crazy, someone's gotta be the voice of reason here! We're going on a fifteen hour trip to Japan for someone who we barely know now to uncover something she supposedly didn't do, and that's if she didn't do it!" Miroku added.

" Miroku, you're so inconsiderate!" Sango yelled.

" ugh,...fifteen hours. I forgot how long the trip was.." Inuyasha asked as he doze off.

"I thought you never went to Japan, Inuyasha.." Miroku frowned

.  
"Um..I didn't..." Inuyasha avoided eyes with all of them. " Sesshomaru told me..."

Sango ignored Inuyasha's look of discomfort and turned to Kagome. "Well, Kagome..don't listen to Miroku..you don't have to explain anything..."

Kagome stood up from the sofa. " No, he's right, I should explain..." Kagome said hoarsely.. She pulled back her hair and sighed. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all looked at Kagome, she had their attention. She breathed in, searching for courage to speak of the horrors that she had witnessed.


End file.
